Not Looking For Love
by bluebirdbeauty
Summary: Bella had been hiding from her abusive ex-boyfriend James for three years making sure he never knew he had a daughter. Bella finally returns home to Forks after almost eighteen years and rekindles her love with all her friends. Bella plans to stay relationship free, that is until she makeouts with Edward, Chief of Police and best friends brother, on one drunk night out.
1. Chapter 1

Bella had been hiding from her abusive ex-boyfriend James for three years making sure he never knew he had a daughter. Bella finally returns home to Forks after almost eighteen years and rekindles her love with all her friends. Bella plans to stay relationship free, that is until she makeouts with Edward, Chief of Police and best friends brother, on one drunk night out and soon admits she's attracted to him.

**Chapter 1**

"Rosalie stop teaching my daughter how to punch people." I yelled to my best friend as I unpacked some plates in the kitchen.

"I'm teaching her self-defense." Rosalie yelled causing me to chuckle. I'd been back in Forks a total of two days and Emmylou, my two year old daughter, had already taken a liking to Rosalie and Alice.

"She's only two, she still drinks out of a bottle sometimes." I said walking into the living room to find Emmylou on the floor while Alice was tickling her stomach. "And she pee's when she laughs to hard." Alice stopped.

"Momma, Alice tickle me." Emmylou laughed running over so I could pick her up. "Save me." I kissed her cheek and rested her on my hip.

"So I think since you're home that we should go out and celebrate, minus the child." Alice smiled. "My parent's could watch her." I chewed my lip and thought about it. "Please Bella, it's our first time seeing you in almost eighteen years."

"You think you'll be fine without me for one night?" I asked Emmylou and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"I's be fine." she smiled "Can I have teddy?"

"Of course you can." I smiled. I looked at Alice and she bounced up and down clapping her hands together.

"You can finally meet Jasper, and Emmett." Alice smiled looking at Rosalie "Maybe I'll invite my brother, do you remember him?"

"I was seven, my memory isn't that great. Wasn't he like six years older than us?" Alice nodded "I think I met him once."

"I'll see if he's off." Alice smiled "Alright Rosalie, you call the boys and tell them our plan. Bella let's go pack this munchkin some clothes and then get you looking good."

"Momma pack this." Emmylou said tossing her princess night gown in her pink small bag. Once I finished packing her up I went into my room with Alice. "Can I watch?"

"Sure Emmy, what color dress should your mom wear?" Alice asked as she looked through a big bag, which I had no idea came from.

"Pink!" Emmy shouted flopping back against my pillows and watching as Alice pulled out three pink, very short, dresses. "Ohhh. This one!" Alice shoved it in my hands.

"No." I said when I stepped out of my bathroom and looked in my full length mirror. It was tight, and pink with tank sleeves. The back was open and dipped super low.

"Yes, Emmylou tell her you love it." Emmylou repeated what she was told to say. "Bella wear it, please it's amazing on you. I almost forgot," Alice ran to her bag and dug out a pair of six inch pumps and handed them to me.

"Alice I look like a hooker." I said quietly so Emmylou couldn't hear.

"You look amazing, now let's go sit in the bathroom and do your hair." Alice pushed me in the bathroom and Emmylou crawled on my lap. After a half hour of pulling and yanking, Alice had pulled my hair in a sock bun on the top of my head and did my makeup. Alice changed, as well as Rosalie.

"Momma, where teddy?" Emmylou asked when we walked into Esme and Carlisle Cullen's living room. "Momma?" I grabbed her bag and started looking through it.

"Right here." I sighed thanking god that I had found it.

"Bella!" Esme ran forward and wrapped me in a hug. "Oh gosh look at how much you've grown up. Is that your little one? She looks just like you." Esme went down and introduced herself to Emmylou.

"Alright Bells let's go." Alice shouted from the door. I knelt down and kissed Emmylou's cheek.

"Be good for Esme." I winked at her and grabbed Alice's hand.

**Edward**

"Did I mention how much I dislike bars?" Jasper said for the fourth time as we waited for the ladies. Apparently Alice was dying to set me up with her old childhood friend Bella. I just sat back in my stool and drank my beer.

"Baby!" I heard Rosalie yell and throw her arms around Emmett's shoulders and kiss him on the lips. Alice walked over and did the same to Jasper. That's when I saw her, she had on a bright pink dress and long legs. Her brown hair was pulled up on top of her head and her brown eyes poured into mine.

"Guys this is Bella, Edward don't you remember her. I know I introduced you guys once." Alice said bringing Bella over to the group. I shook my head no. It took a total of four shots, two beers and thirty minutes for Bella and the rest of the girls to get drunk.

"So Edward," Bella slurred draping an arm across my shoulder. "are you single?" I chuckled and slid off my stool and stood next to her. In heels she just reached my chin, so barefoot I'm guessing she would reach just about my chest. So small to my six foot three frame. Kisses Down Low by Kerri Rowland came on and Bella grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dance.

"Bella you're really drunk." I said as she almost tripped and then turned around and started grinding on me. "Bella!"

"I like my kisses down low, make me arch my back.." Bella sang along with the music playing. I looked around for help but Emmett was making out with Rosalie in the corner and Alice and Jasper were dancing as well. Fuck it. I placed my hands on her hips and started dancing along with her. I danced with her for two songs and she spun around. "Kiss me."

"Bella, stop you're drunk." She wrapped her arms around my neck and started kissing my cheek. "Bella-" she cut me off when she placed her mouth on mine and pulled me down for a kiss. I wanted to stop but she was such a good kisser that I got lost in it.

"Edward!" I heard someone yell and yank Bella away from me. I looked up to see Alice completely sober. "What the hell dude, she's my best friend."

"She kiss me." I said motioned to Bella as she struggled to even stand. "Don't get pissed at me." Alice huffed and looked at her friend.

"Get her home, to moms please? Her daughters there so be quiet." Daughter? What the hell had I just gotten myself into. "Please Edward."

"Whatever Alice." I said hoisting Bella up over my shoulder and carrying her to my truck and setting her inside. When I got behind the wheel I noticed it was only midnight. "Do not throw up in my truck." Bella just sighed and rolled down the window.

"Where's Alice?" Bella mumbled. "I want Alice."

"Yeah well she's probably fucking Jasper somewhere so it looks like you're stuck with me." I said stopping at a red light. Bella leaned out the window and started throwing up. "Oh god." I rubbed my hands over my face.

"I'm okay," she mumbled falling back against the seat and wiping her mouth. I pulled up to my parent's house and got Bella out of my truck and carried her inside. I went to my old room and set her down on the bed in there. "No stay Edward, please."

"Bella, that's not a smart idea." I said trying to pull my hand away from hers. "Bella let go." It was hard to not say yes when her chocolate brown eyes were just begging me. "Fine." I laid down beside her and she curled up against me.

**Bella**

Holy headache. I groaned and roll over and slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a mysterious bedroom. The taste in my mouth was disgusting and I made a mental note to never go out with Alice again. "I want my momma." I heard Emmylou shout.

"You're mommy is sleeping and it's a good idea to leave her alone." I heard a deep familiar voice tell my daughter. I slowly got up, and went into the bathroom and put toothpaste on my finger and brushed my teeth. I couldn't find my shoes and silently made my way downstairs.

"Momma." Emmylou threw herself against my legs and I stumbled backwards. "Edwood make us food." I rubbed my hand over my face and walked into the kitchen.

"No yelling baby, momma's head hurts." I said setting her in my lap. I looked up when a plate of food was placed in front of me. "Edward?"

"Nice to see you sober." He said smiling at me. "And not throwing up out of the window of my truck." Oh my god, I buried my face in Emmylou's curls.

"That's all right, I didn't like makeout with a stranger?" Edward just smiled and shook his head no.

"Now that we've got past that you both need to eat before everything get cold." He smiled looking at me again. Something wasn't right, there was something he wasn't telling me. Emmylou and I ate our breakfast and after I grabbed her overnight bag.

"Edwood, come see me soon." Emmylou said throwing her arms around his legs. Edward bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Anytime princess." He smiled. The drive home felt like forever and when I did get home I changed into sweats and laid on the couch to watch television. Emmylou played with her Barbies on the floor and soon thunder erupted signaling that a storm was approaching.

"Momma no rain." Emmylou said crawling on the couch next to me. I kissed the top of her head and wrapped her in the blanket I had around me.

We sat and watched Disney channel for awhile and when I got up to make dinner the power went out. I made two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and walked back into the living room. "Emmy?" I looked around and saw something move under the blanket. "Sweetie it's just the power." I uncovered my tiny daughter.

"Too dark." She said with tears falling down her chubby cheeks. I went around the room light candles and soon it became brighter. "Bettuh." We ate our food and then sat in silence as the rain belted against the windows. A sharp knock sounded on the door.

"Stay here." I said going to the front door and seeing a dripping wet Edward standing there in his police uniform. "What are you doing?"

"I'm coming to check on you and Emmylou." Edward said walking inside and taking off his jacket. "This storm is wicked tonight."

"Yeah my powers out."

"Edwood." Emmylou yelled running towards Edward and throwing herself into his arms. "Edwood, the powuh out." My cell phone started ringing and I went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Bella oh my god, do you like ever answer your phone?" Alice screamed in my ear. "I have to ask you so many questions."

"My powers out and phones not working, what do you need?" I said peaking in the kitchen as Edward threw Emmy in the air.

"You madeout with my brother and I want to know if you're attracted to him." My mouth dropped open, I madeout with Edward? "Bella- Bella are you there?"

"Alice I didn't know that I kissed your brother." I said quietly. "Alice what the hell did I do last night?" I heard her chuckle.

"Let's see you drank fast, got drunk fast. Grinded on my brother for almost an hour and then madeout with him. After that I really don't know you'd have to ask him."

"Damn right I am." I hung up on her and walked into the kitchen. "Emmy go in the living room for a minute I need to talk to Edward." Edward set her on the floor and she skipped off. "Why did you tell me we kissed at the bar last night?"

"Madeout actually." He said casually leaning against the counter. "Also you asked if you madeout with any strangers, I am not a stranger."

"Listen," I said walking closer to him. "I didn't know what I was doing and I completely apologize for my actions. If I was out of line-"

"..Bella shut up." He said cutting me off. "I liked it." What? Did he just say what I think he did? "Don't believe me?"

"Well-no, you see-" He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine silencing me. His lips were soft against mine and he tasted like coffee. So different then James who tasted like whiskey.

"Believe me now?" Edward asked when he pulled away. I nodded yes "There is something about you Bella, I'm not sure what it is yet but I'm attracted to you and whenever I see that little daughter of yours I fall more in love with her."

"I'm not a relationship kind of person, I always screw up and-" He presses a finger to my lips.

"I'm not asking for a relationship, yet." He smiled. "I want us to go on dates, hangout and get to know each other." I wanted to say yes so bad, I wanted to jump into his arms and tell him yes a million times but I was so wrong for him. He deserved someone more.

"You should go." I said stepping away from him. Edward looked at me in disbelief. "Please, it's what's best." He slowly reached for his jacket. "Once again I apologize for what happened." I held the door open for him. "Goodbye Edward."

**XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella had been hiding from her abusive ex-boyfriend James for three years making sure he never knew he had a daughter. Bella finally returns home to Forks after almost eighteen years and rekindles her love with all her friends. Bella plans to stay relationship free, that is until she makeouts with Edward, Chief of Police and best friends brother, on one drunk night out.**

**Chapter 2.**

"I think I'm like in love with your daughter's bedroom." Alice squealed as she painted Emmylou's walls sparkly pink. "Just to think of the idea to add sparkles into the pink was genius."

"I would like to thank Pintrest." I smiled as I set my roller down. I quickly went downstairs and made two sandwiches for Alice and I. "Let's eat outside." I grabbed us two cokes and sat on the steps.

"I think you should get to know him." Alice said taking a drink of her coke.

"Who?"

"My brother. Don't be pissed but he told me what happened when he stopped by two nights ago. Bella you can trust him."

"I can barely trust anyone." I mumbled "You have no idea the fear I go though everyday thinking that James might find us."

"Bella are you kidding me. Don't compare Edward to James because they are two completely different people." she scolded. I set my plate down and rested my head in my hands.

"Stop okay, I don't want to be in a relationship. I'm happy being single and I don't want to date anybody. How about that?"

"You're making a mistake, a huge one. Edward is ex-Marines, he hasn't shown interest in a girl in six years. Then you come along and he's fucking head over heels for you. He watched you like a hawk at the bar and I know he enjoy kissing you."

"He's ex-Marine?" I asked.

"Yeah, went right out of high school and did ten years. He's getting old, he's turning thirty one next month." Alice laughed "He likes you Bella, really really likes you. Please give him a chance." I looked at Alice as she gave me her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." I sighed giving into her. "I'll go on one date and if I still don't feel like it then stop bothering me about him, got it?"

"MOMMY!" Emmylou yelled when Esme dropped her off and she ran to my arms. "Esme take me to toy stouh." She held up a new stuffed animal.

"Did you say thank you to Esme?" I asked picking her up and smiling at Esme.

"She did, she even helped me pick out a gift for Carlisle, his birthday is in two days and we're having a party for him. You two must come, it will be so exciting." Esme smiled.

"Dad's birthday is coming up?! Oh my god, Jasper is supposed to remind me!" Alice shrieked in horror. She ran inside and grabbed her purse and ran back out "I'll send someone to help you finish painting I need to go shopping."

"Bye Alice." I laughed as she sprinted to her car. I thank Esme for taking Emmylou for the day and then said goodbye to her as well "Want to eat something?"

"No." Emmy said setting her stuffed animal on the couch and laying down beside it. She popped her thumb in her mouth and with her free hand twirled her hair in her hand. I turned on Disney for her and after five minutes she was fast asleep. A soft knock on the front door had pulled me away from the tv.

"Edward?" I said opening the door.

"Hey." He smiled. "Alice said that you needed some help with Emmy's room so I'm here to help." Oh Alice always thinking of everything. "Don't kick me out."

"No I would like the help." I told him showing her upstairs. "Alice and I did most of it but she ended having to leave."

"It's nice, very sparkly." He smiled picking up a paint brush. We worked together in silence but when it began to become unbearable I spoke.

"So I was wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow night." I blushed and turned away. Would he even agree to hangout with me after I basically kicked him out a couple days ago.

"Baseball game, I play on a team with Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle." He said and I had noticed he finished the last wall. "Why?"

"I was going to see if you wanted to hangout but it's okay I understand." I started cleaning up and once I cleaned up all the plastic on the floor Edward touched my arm.

"My games end usually around eight, you should come to it. We usually go and watch fireworks after. You and Emmylou should come."

"Okay." I smiled "Would you like something to eat? I'm going to start dinner soon." Edward ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"I wish but I have to get back to work." Oh. I followed him downstairs and I opened the door. Just as he was about to leave I heard Emmylou.

"Edvard!" Emmy yelled throwing herself into Edward's arms. "Whatcha doing?" She twirled one of her curls around her finger.

"I was helping your mommy paint your room. It looks really cool." Edward smiled. "I asked your mom to bring you to my baseball game and we can hangout tomorrow."

"Oh momma can we go, please?" Emmylou begged.

"I don't see why not. "I said smiling and look up into Edward's amazing green eyes. "We'll be there."

**Edward**

"Is that Bella I see?" Emmett asked as I stood at short stop and he stood at second base. "Now what is little Miss. Bella doing here."

"I invited her." I said grounding the ball that came towards me and I threw it to first to make it our first out. "Is that a problem."

"Just wondering, you seem to take a liking to the little girl...what's her name?" Emmett asked catching a fly, second out.

"Emmylou. What is with you?" I asked once the third out was made and we jogged back to our dug out.

"Nothing it's just kind of weird seeing you interesting in someone after what, six years? I'll never forgive you when you showed interest in Tanya because that bitch was crazy."

"A big mistake and I take responsibility for it." I dated Tanya for about two months and in those two months I hated me life.

"I haven't really talked to Bella so I need to get a good feel for her. Make sure she's nothing like Tanya..Who holy shit is sitting right there!" Emmett pointed to the very top of the bleachers and there she sat.

"My life cannot get any worse can it?" I mumbled grabbing my Gatorade and sitting on the bench. "And Bella is nothing like Tanya, trust me."

"You don't know anything about her, hell the only people that do are Rosalie and Alice. I know some shit went down though because I overheard Rosalie talking to Alice and she said 'constantly afraid for her life'."

"I'm not butting in her business unless she wants to tell me." I said watching as the guys on our team went up to bat. "Fuck you Emmett, now I'm wondering what's up with her."

"Maybe she's crazy?" He grabbed a helmet. "Or a serial killer, she probably sells drugs and is like a fucking mobster."

"Shut up, she's not like that she has a damn kid." I mumbled crossing my arms across my chest as Emmett went to bat. The whole time I sat there thinking what the heck was up with Bella Swan.

**Bella**

"So Alice tells me you've given Edward a chance?" Rosalie said. I blushed and looked down at my shoes. "Don't get all flustered little one."

"I've taken what she's said into consideration and decided that maybe dating is good, so we'll see how things go." I told Rosalie. Once the game was over Alice and Rosalie waited for Jasper and Emmett and ran to give them a kiss. When Edward walked out Emmylou ran to him.

"Edvard!" Emmylou shouted and ran to wrap her arms around his legs. "I saw you play. You go so fast, like tiguh!"

"Edward slow as shit." Emmett laughed and Rosalie slapped him on the back of the head. "What? He is?"

"I don't care what Emmett is, there is a little girl and she doesn't need to hear you swearing." Emmett apologized and we followed the boys to the trucks to put their equipment away. A tall blonde that looked like a model was leaning on Emmett's truck, which was right next to Edwards.

"What the fuck." I heard Edward mumbled and walk over to his truck. I grabbed Emmylou's hand when she tried to go after him. I watch as he literally threw his bat bag in the bed of his truck.

"That's Edward's ex-Tanya. He broke up with her six years ago, she a b-i-t-c-h." Alice said wrapping her arm around my shoulder and guiding me to a big open field where we would be watching the fireworks. "Don't worry about her, just focus on you and Edward."

"Alice we've barely spoken," I sighed sitting on one of the blankets with Emmylou. "just watch the fireworks." I was in a shitty mood. I'd barely spoken to Edward and when I tried to I was interrupted by Edward's ex-girlfriend showing up.

"Momma I sit with you." Emmylou rested between my legs and rested her back against my stomach and chest. "They gonna be loud?"

"Yeah but they make pretty colors in the sky. You can cover your eyes if it's too loud." I kissed the top of her head and looked over, Edward was still talking to his ex. I sighed with disappointment. I shouldn't get worked up , we'd barely known each other. I looked over at my friends with their husbands on separate blankets.

"Momma where Edvard?" Emmylou asked and I looked back as he kept talking to his ex. "Who she?" Emmylou squinted to look at her.

"No one sweetie, just watch the fireworks." As they exploded in the sky I kept thinking about how alone I was. Yes, I had Emmylou but I want someone, I actually wanted to have someone in my life.

It was around eleven when Alice dropped me off at home. I carried Emmylou up to her room and laid her in bed. I changed her and tucked her in. I went downstairs flung my shoes off and collapsed on the couch. I flipped through the television channels and settled on 'Say Yes To The Dress: Atlanta'. I was half way through when a someone knocked on the front door. It was almost midnight who the hell was at my door. When I pulled the curtain back to peek I saw Edward.

When I opened the door her smiled at me. "I know it's late but we never got to hangout at the fireworks so I brought some beer," he held up the six pack "and was hoping we could watch some television."

"Sure." I said stepping aside but kind of felt like he was treating me like one of the guys. I didn't want to be like one of the guys. I flopped on the couch next to him and he handed me a beer. "What do you wanna watch?" I threw the remote in the middle of us.

"Uh.." If he says baseball I'm gonna die. "well how about we just talk instead." I sighed thankful that he didn't say sports. "Well maybe I should start off with I'm sorry for blowing you off at the fireworks."

"It's fine, I know you were talking to your ex. You guys probably had a lot of things to discuss." I said staring at the beer bottle in my hands. Please don't say you're getting back with her.

"We had absolutely nothing to talk about but she insists that she still has feelings for me." I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for him to say the words. "But I don't have any feelings for her, at all."

"Oh."

"She is just such a pain in the ass and I felt so bad seeing you there. I invited you and didn't spend any time with you, I didn't even get to speak to you."

I shrugged and set my beer on the table "It's fine." He reached across and took my hand in his.

"It's not okay, I was rude and I'm sorry." He lightly pulled me and I took up the space between us. "I wanted to sit with you and awkwardly put my arm around you like people do." I laughed "I wanted to hear you laugh and see Emmylou."

"You can still do that." I said looking up into his eyes.

"Does that mean you're going to allow me the pleasure of taking you out on a second date?" His hand that was around my shoulder was gently rubbing my arm.

"Yeah you can take me out." I smiled. I snuggled up against Edward and turned on Dear John. We were half way through the movie when I finally spoke. "What was it like being in the Marines?"

"It's hard, but you build a brotherhood. It sucks, you're always away from home, never knowing when you're going to be called out. When I was finally out it was bittersweet. I gotta couple tattoo's to remember my time and some people I've lost there. I'll never regret it."

"It's very brave." I said "I've don't think I've done anything that brave before." He shrugged and I could tell he didn't want to speak about it. "Can I see your tattoo's?" Edward smiled and set his beer on the table and leaned forward. His pulled his shirt up and the massive marines symbol was on his back and dog tags were on his rib cage. I noticed him writing on his other side and I asked him what it said.

"It says 'I am my beloveds and my beloved is mine' in hebrew. It's something that one of our leaders had a tattoo of and we used to make fun of him for it. He was killed in the line of duty, to remember him we all got that tattoo." Once again, another amazing thing.

"You and your group of friends are some amazing guys." I smiled. I heard crying from upstairs and jumped up to run upstairs. I opened Emmylou's door and saw her crying. "Emmy." I ran over and gathered her in my arms.

"Is she okay?" Edward asked from the doorway as I calmed Emmylou down. "Does she need something?"

"No she just get's nightmares sometimes." I stood up and rocked her. "She hasn't had them in months I don't know what brought this on." I looked down and Emmylou started sucking on her thumb.

"She looks so peaceful now." Edward said quietly walking over and looked down at us. "Both of you are very short and small."

"Shut up." I giggled placed Emmylou back in bed and covering her up. I followed Edward back downstairs and he grabbed his beer and placed it in my fridge. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah I have the early shift tomorrow." I followed him to the door. "I'll call you and we'll figure out the best time for our date."

"Do you eat lunch?" Edward laughed and nodded. "Why don't I bring you lunch?"

"That sounds fantastic." He said with a big smile on his face "No one has ever done that for me." He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "I'm very excited to see you tomorrow."

"I'll be the girl with the kid." I joked "And the amazing lunch."

"I'll be the one in the police uniform, don't be alarmed though." I laughed. "Alright I gotta go but I'll see you tomorrow Bella. I had a great time."

"Me too." I smiled.

**XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella had been hiding from her abusive ex-boyfriend James for three years making sure he never knew he had a daughter. Bella finally returns home to Forks after almost eighteen years and rekindles her love with all her friends. Bella plans to stay relationship free, that is until she makeouts with Edward, Chief of Police and best friends brother, on one drunk night out and soon admits she's attracted to him.**

**Chapter 3**

"We gonna see Edvard." Emmylou sang as she skipped down the hallway to his office. "Can I knock?" I nodded and Emmylou knocked quietly and then opened the door. Edward was sitting behind his desk, face full of anger as Tanya stood on the other side, Chinese take-out bag in her hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." I said grabbing Emmylou's hand before she ran into the office.

"No stay." Edward said standing and walking around his desk. "Tanya was just leaving." They had a stare down and she finally turned and left, not before bumping my shoulder walking by me. "Sorry, she just showed up."

"Edvard we have lunch." Emmylou smiled pulling on his pant leg. "You gonna eat with us?" Edward picked her up and rested her on his arm.

"Of course, what did you two lovely ladies make?" he asked. I set out the sandwiches on his desk alone with small bags of chips. "Is this turkey?" I nodded "I think I just fell in love with you." He sat back down behind his desk with Emmylou sitting safely on his lap. We ate having small conversation and as Emmylou sat on his lap I couldn't help but notice how comfortable she looked.

"Are you excited for your dads party?" I asked Edward as I cleaned up the leftovers of our lunch. I grabbed Emmylou's sippy cup and handed it to her.

"I will be if you go with me." He smiled and watched Emmylou as she used one hand to support her sippy cup and the other to twirl a piece of hair around her fingers.

"I was already invited." I said sticking my tongue out and sitting back down in my chair. Emmylou's eyes slowly began to shut and the sippy cup was slowly falling from her hands. Edward grabbed the cup and set it on his desk.

"Does she always suck her thumb?" He laughed watching Emmylou.

"Yeah it's just something she does that helps her fall asleep, she does it when she's scared to sometimes."

"I wish I had time to take naps." Edward sighed. "Here you probably want to get home and rest before the party." He handed Emmylou to me and I grab my purse. "I had a great time."

After lunch with Edward I made a quick stop at the stop to pick up and card for Carlisle. When we got home there was a note stuck on the front door with my name written on the front. I felt something inside when I pulled it off the door. I pulled the side of it open and dumped what was inside in my hand. What fell out of the envelope was not what I expected it to be, it was my old locket. I kept a picture of my father in it, I had left it back at James, forgetting all about it. My hands shook, he'd found me.

**Alice**

"Jasper what color should I wrap my dad's gift in, gold or blue?" I asked looking at the wrapping paper laying on my dining room table.

"Gold!" He shouted from the living room. My phone started ringing and a picture of Emmylou and Bell's face popped up.

"Hey Bella," I answer rolling out the gold paper.

"Alice he found me." Bella sobbed into the phone. I felt my body go cold, this was impossible, he would never think to look at Forks.

"How do you know?" I asked "Is he there?"

"There was an envelope taped to my door, inside was a locket I left back with him when I ran. He's the only one that could have had it." She cried

"I'm on my way over, do not go in the house okay?" I ran to the door and grabbed my coat and keys. "I'm going to call Rose so she meets me there."

"Alice where are you going?" Jasper asked as I jogged out to the car.

"Bella needs me, it's an emergency." I shouted back to him. "Bella I'm on my way. don't go inside." I hung up and quickly dialed Rose.

"Sup shortie," Rosalie answered on the second ring.

"James found Bella, get to the house now." I said and hung up. What usually took me a whole twenty minutes to get to Bella's took me a ten. I whipped into her drive-way and saw her standing next to her truck. "Bells!"

I ran right to her and threw my arms around her, I looked inside the open windowed truck and saw Emmylou sleeping in her car seat. Bella sobbed against my shoulder until Rose pulled up.

"Bella are you okay?" Rose wrapped her in a hug and Bella shook her head no. "You haven't gone inside have you." She shook her head no.

"Momma?" Emmylou yelled from the car and Bella went around and grabbed her out of the car. Rosalie and I went in first, everything seemed normal, we check everything in the house the closets every hiding spot we checked, nothing.

"He's not here." I said when we met back in the kitchen. Bella sat at the kitchen table with a glass of wine in front of her. "Where's Emmy?"

"Watching television in the living room." Bella said with tears in her eyes. "Alice, Rose...I'm so scared right now, how am I going to sleep."

"We'll stay with you." I said pulling a chair right next to her and taking her hand in mine. "Right Rosalie?"

"Yeah, we'll stay with you for however long you want. It'll be like slumber party for days." Rosalie smiled make Bella chuckle.

"I thought everything was going so good, I felt safe again. I'm going to have to leave. I need to start packing-"

"You are not leaving." I said cutting her off "You are my best friend and I am not letting this asshole scare you off again. We will do everything to keep you and Emmylou safe."

"He doesn't know about her right?" Rosalie asked and Bella shook her head no. A car whipped into the driveway and we all froze. I slowly peered out and noticed Edward's cop car.

"What the hell is Edward doing here?" I asked walking out the door and meeting him at the porch. He looked panicked and worried.

"Are they okay, is Bella and Emmylou okay? Jasper called me and said that you left for Bella's so quickly and said I should head over."

"Whoa calm down." I said placing a hand on his chest to stop him. "She's fine." I heard footsteps behind me.

"Bella are you okay? You've been crying, why are you crying? Alice why is she crying?"I looked back to see Bella and Rosalie in the doorway. I'd never seen Edward freak out like this before and I felt like he just need to be there for her. I saw tears form in Bella's eyes. "Someone answer me?!" Bella winched when he yelled.

"Stop yelling you idiot." Rosalie said wrapping her arm around Bella. "You're scaring her." Bella wiped at her cheeks and turned to Edward.

"I'm fine." She choked out. Edward looked so helpless. I moved aside and Edward took that to his advantage. He moved forward and wrapped Bella up in his arms. Rosalie and I looked at each other shocked, we thought Bella would push him away but instead she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What happened? Someone please tell me." Edward said quietly rubbing Bella's back. "I want to help."

"You can't help," Bella cried pulling away "I don't want you guys sleeping over, I don't want Edward's help. I don't want anyone getting hurt." I moved forward and hugged her. "I can't tell him." She whispered into my ear.

"I don't think it's the right time to fill you in." Rosalie said rubbing Bella's back as I hugged her. "Maybe you should leave Edward." Bella squeezed me tighter.

"No, let him stay. She needs him." I whispered the last part to Rosalie.

"I'm not going to stay unless someone tells me what's going on." Edward said crossing his arms over his chest. No one said anything and Bella never removed her head from my shoulder. "Whatever I'll see you at mom and dad's." As soon as his car pulled away Bella began to cry.

**Bella**

"Finished." I said once I was done braiding Emmylou's hair. I helped her into her black converse and walked downstairs.

"Momma I can't wait to see Edvard." Emmylou clapped her hands. I was dreading it. After Alice and Rosalie calmed me down they went home to get ready for Carlisle's party. We climbed into my truck and drove for thirty minutes until pulling into their massive driveway.

"Bella you look amazing." Esme said when I walked in the front door. "Emmylou look at how long your hair is."

"My momma did it." Emmy smiled popping her thumb in her mouth. I found Rosalie and Alice in the kitchen chatting with Emmett and Jasper. "Ali and Rosie!"

"Hey pumpkin," Rosalie said picking Emmylou up. "you look pretty."

"How are you feeling?" Alice asked wrapping an arm around my waist. I shrugged. "I think you should tell Edward."

"Emmett go play with Emmylou." Rosalie smiled handing Emmylou to he smiled. "Jasper you go too." The boys listened to Rosalie. "I'm with Alice you should tell Edward."

"Did you not see how freaking worried he was when he found out something was wrong. My brother really had feeling's for you." Alice said.

"What if when I tell him it changes the way he looks at me."

"Well then he's stupid." Rosalie said.

"Plus you really need to have him around, especially if James is really back you need Edward. He'll protect you no matter what." Alice assured me.

"Sweetie you made it." We turned to see Esme greet Edward when he walked in the door. He looked so nice in his dress pants and dark purple button up. Edward hugged Esme and then locked eyes with us in the kitchen. He walked forward and Alice leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi Edward, you look dashing." Alice grabbed Rosalie's hand and left the kitchen leaving Edward and I alone.

"We should talk, privately." I said.

"I agree, follow me." He led me upstairs into his old bedroom. Picture of half naked women hung on the walls, along with photos of him and his friends. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." I said sitting on the end of his bed. Edward grabbed the chair from his desk and sat down facing me.

"So.."

"Right, so I guess I should start from the beginning right. When I was twenty two I met this guy named James. He was amazing he was so nice to me, he was my neighbor. I didn't know anyone in Arizona when I moved there so it was nice to have a friend. We grew really close in just two months and then we started dating, even moved in with each other."

"He was so nice at the beginning and then when I moved in he just always kept demanding things and when I didn't get them for him he got so angry, Edward. He was so mad and he'd get so drunk and he'd hit me and sometimes force himself on me. He just scared me so much. I'm small it was so hard to defend myself and I never won. We stayed together for seven months and he hit me the entire time. Then I found out I was pregnant. I couldn't let my baby grow up with someone like him. So the next day I left. "

"When I came to Forks I'd been running from James for three years. He doesn't know about Emmylou, and I don't want him too. When I came home today there was an envelope taped to my door and inside was this locket, I used to keep a picture of my dad in it. When I left James three years ago I left it there. He found me Edward, he found me and I am so scared." He rolled the chair over to me and took my hand in his.

"I'm never ever going to let anyone lay their hands on you -or Emmylou- again, do you understand me." I nodded and he wiped at the tears falling down my face. "I will have someone watching your house twenty-four-seven making sure no one harms you.

"Edward you don't have to do that." I said.

"I don't care, I care about you and Emmylou and I don't want anything happening to you either of you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

**Edward**

I held Bella's hand as we walked back downstairs after we talked. My blood was boiling I'm not going to lie, I wanted to kill whoever this James guy was. Alice smiled when we walked into the living room when everyone was singing happy birthday to my father.

"Momma look at how big cake is." Emmylou said running over and wrapping her arms around her mother's legs.

"I know are you going to want a piece?" Bella asked and Emmylou smiled. "Edward like's cake why don't you go get a piece with him." I picked Emmylou up and went and grabbed a big piece so we could share it.

"Momma we suh cake." Emmylou smiled with icing all over her face. Bella smiled but it was forced, I wished she wasn't so sad.

"I see you sharing a piece of cake." she said. Alice called my name so I handed Emmylou to Bella and walked over to her.

"She told you?" I nodded and yes and followed her outside. "What's your opinion?"

"Honestly, I'm going to find this James guy and beat the living shit out of him. Then I'll throw him in jail. He's not hurting Bella ever again."

Alice patted my shoulder and gave me a small smile "I wouldn't expect anything less."

**XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella had been hiding from her abusive ex-boyfriend James for three years making sure he never knew he had a daughter. Bella finally returns home to Forks after almost eighteen years and rekindles her love with all her friends. Bella plans to stay relationship free, that is until she makeouts with Edward, Chief of Police and best friends brother, on one drunk night out and soon admits she's attracted to him.**

**Chapter 4.**

It's five in the morning and I still haven't slept. Edward had a patrol car sitting outside my house all night but I still didn't feel safe. Every creek and noise made me jump. I made Emmylou sleep on the couch while I laid in the recliner. I was on my fourth cup of tea and finally picked up my cell phone and called Edward.

The phone ringed three times and then I heard the movement of sheets. "Hello." Holy hell his sleepy voice was so sexy. "Bella?"

"I haven't slept yet." I admitted "Every time I hear a noise I freak out and I can't close my eyes for more than two minutes."

"Have you tried Nyquil?" he said "Sometimes when I couldn't sleep in high school Esme would give me that shit like milk so I could pass out."

"It doesn't work on me, I just don't get sleepy." I grumbled. "Edward am I crazy?" He chuckled "Don't laugh, I haven't slept it's almost six and I'm tired."

"I have an idea," he yawned "I'm gonna hang up and I'll call back in twenty minutes." I hung up and continued watching my re-run of Duck Dynasty. At exactly twenty minutes my phone rang.

"Okay what's your bright idea?" I asked

"Go open your front door." Slowly I got up from the chair and opened the front door to find Edward standing there. "Surprise." I smiled and I ended the phone call.

"You're amazing." I said wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head on his chest. He followed me into the living room where I made myself comfortable on the recliner.

"Sleep tight." Edward smiling as he sat across the room in the other recliner. That's when I realized that no patrol car or not, I felt safe with Edward.

**Edward**

I myself fell asleep until little hands pried my eyes open at seven in the morning. "Edvard whatcha doin' heuh?" Emmylou asked poking my chest.

"I'm making sure your mom went to sleep." I said stretching. "Why are up this early?" Did kids even get up this early?

"It's light out, my tummy wants food." she smiled. I carried her in the kitchen making sure not to disturb Bella as she slept. "Pancakes!"

"I think I can manage that." I said setting her in her high chair. I whipped up a few pancakes and set them on a plate. "Anything else?" I asked while I poured a little syrup on her pancakes.

"Bluebeuh's."

"Sure." I grabbed a couple blueberries and sprinkled them over her food. "Here's your sippy cup." I fed myself and when we finished I wiped Emmylou's face off of syrup and set her on the ground.

"Why momma not up?" Emmylou asked while I washed our dishes.

"Because she was up really late last night and she need to sleep. That's why I came over, do you know you ask a lot of questions."

"Edward what time is it?" I turned to see Bella in the doorway rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Only two hours of sleep, not even."

"Go back to bed, I'll watch Emmylou for the day." I smiled picking her up.

"No it's fine, I do it." Oh boy was Bella cranky. "Don't you have work today?"

"I'm off." I smiled. "You're a real pain in the ass when you don't get sleep do you know that?" She mumbled something I couldn't hear and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Momma I wanna go fishin'." Emmylou said "Please?"

"I have a boat. Why don't you go sleep for a few hours and then well go and have lunch on the boat. Please go sleep you're so cranky."

"Momma moody." Emmylou laughed and Bella dropped her coffee in the sink.

"Don't be bad for Edward baby." Bella said before disappearing upstairs. Emmylou and I spent the rest of the morning watching television and playing with her baby dolls. I tried to close my eyes here and there but Emmylou did not want me sleeping. At one Emmett called my phone.

"Hey can you come in, we're short guys Churchill and Wilson are sick with the flu and Brown's wife is going into labor." I sighed and ran a hand down my face.

"Yeah I'll be there in a half hour." I told him. When I hung up tears were in Emmylou's eyes. "Hey I'll still take you fishing."

"No you gonn' go to wouh." she sniffled and ran past me and climbed up the stairs. It broke my heart to see Emmylou so sad. When I followed her I found Bella's bedroom door open and Emmylou crying.

"Baby it's his job he has to leave sometimes." I heard Bella tell her crying daughter. "I bet he'll still take you fishing some day."

"I wanna go now." Emmylou cried.

"Bella I'm sorry, I just got called into work." I said from the doorway. "Does she hate me? She hates me doesn't she?"

"No she's just being a two year old, it's the terrible two's ." She laughed and I could see happy Bella was back, not cranky Bella from this morning. I walked in and sat on the bed next to her.

"Emmylou I'm really sorry I have to cancel but I promise we'll go fishing."

"We go fouh my biuhday." Emmy sniffled.

"Sure when's your birthday princess?"

"Tomorrow." Emmylou and Bella said at the same time. Tomorrow, her third birthday was tomorrow and I didn't have a gift. Was I supposed to get a gift? What do you get a three year old.

"Alright well that's going to be an issue because I work all day tomorrow till nine." Emmylou's lip quivered and she buried her head in Bella's pillows. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Bella said placing her hand on my cheek. "Thank you for this morning and for coming over last night." I slowly leaned down and gave her a small peck on the lips. Awkward first kiss was officially over. "That was...nice."

"I would hope you would think so." I laughed "I have to go but please don't let her hate me." Bella laughed and nodded. I hurried home and changed for work, finally realizing how fucking tired I was.

**Bella**

"So we'll put three tents one for the presents and cake and the other two are for tables and chairs." Alice told me as I stood in her backyard with Emmylou resting on my hip. Since Edward left this afternoon she was a sad mess. Alice had the idea to throw Emmylou a proper birthday party since I never did.

"Sounds good, how many people are coming? I know we don't know those many people Alice." I asked and Emmylou stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"The usual, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle I was thinking of inviting Angela, and then Rosalie wants to bring his parents and Jasper's bring his parent's so a decent size amount of people." Alice smiled. "I know, I'm an umpa lumpa on crack."

"Just a little." I laughed.

"Hey princess do you want a tiara on top of your cake?" Alice asked taking Emmylou's hand in hers and shaking it. Emmylou just shrugged.

"She's been really sad since Edward left this morning. He was supposed to take her fishing but got called into work." Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Why was my brother at your house this morning?"

"He slept over, I couldn't sleep and I just feel safe when he's there so we slept in the living room together it wasn't a big deal." I told her. We walked inside her big house just as Jasper walked through the front doors.

"Hey baby want something to eat?" Alice asked Jasper. He looked tired, he was in his police uniform -Emmett and Jasper worked as police with Edward- he had bags under his eyes and dragged his feet.

"No I seriously just need to go to sleep. We were short people all night and so many calls came in." he sighed and looked at me "Hey Bells. I'm going to bed." He kissed Alice and rubbed the top of my head before walking upstairs.

"He works to much." Alice mumbled "But Edward works more, this is the first time in awhile he's taken days off. Oh gosh she's so precious when she sleeps." I could feel Emmylou's even breathing on my neck "Sorry didn't mean to change the subject."

"It's okay. I know he works a lot, can we talk about something other than your brother please?"

"Fine, anything new happen with James?"

I chewed on my lip. "This morning when I went to my truck there was another envelope, this time it was a picture that I left of me and my dad."

"Did you tell Edward?" I shook my head no. "Bella what the hell, this guy is stalking you. Why didn't the patrol car see?"

"He left, I told him to leave five minutes before I left and ran back in to get Emmylou and when I came out it was there." I sat in one of the bar stools.

"Your hands are shaking." I clasped them together "Why didn't you tell Edward this is ridiculous." I sighed.

"Alice, I'm not letting anyone get hurt in this. James could hurt Edward or my friends and I don't want that happening."

"Yeah and he could also hurt that little girl in your arms." I hadn't even been thinking about that. Had James seen her? "Stop shaking, her let me get you water." She filled a glass with water and dropped some ice cubes in.

"I'm so stupid." I said softly. "I just don't want people to get hurt. I want him to go away, I want him to leave me alone. I wish my dad was here."

"I wish Charlie was here too, he's looking down on you though and he's making sure nothing's going to happen to you." I nodded "Bella you have to tell Edward."

"I will when I see him." I mumbled. "Alice why did I fall in love with him. Why didn't I see that he was bad news. You knew from the minute you saw him he was bad." Four months into my relationship with James, Alice had stopped in Arizona for a quick visit, she met James and that same day at lunch she told me she had a bad feeling about him, I didn't listen.

"I'm a mind reader." she giggled. "Just think about the positive. You're with Edward-"

"I'm not with Edward, I don't even know what we are. He has that ex that keeps popping up and it's just complicated and I hate complicated."

"I think you need more sleep, you're still a bit cranky." Alice smiled. "Wanna come pick out cake with me?"

"Why not."

**Edward**

"Put him in a cell and let him sober up." I told Emmett as we brother in Jerry Lewis, the normal Forks drunk. "We'll talk to him in the morning." I went back to my desk and collapsed in the chair behind my desk. I grabbed a coke from the mini fridge and closed my eyes.

"Rough night?" Emmett smiled walking in and grabbing a coke himself.

"Woken up at five by Bella, she couldn't sleep so I went over and slept there so she could relax and sleep. Woken up back at seven by Emmylou."

"Dude what the fuck, she has a patrol car." Emmett and Jasper were filled in about the situation by Rosalie and Alice just so they knew.

"She needed me Emmett." I growled finishing off my coke and resting my head on the desk. "I don't think I'll even be able to make it to Emmylou's party tomorrow that Alice texted me about."

"I got that little girl the coolest little football player outfit, she's gonna love her Uncle Emmett." I laughed and a knock sounded on the door. My dispatcher, Laura who was sixty-two poked her head in.

"Edward this was dropped off up at the front for you." I took the big envelope from her. "Hi Emmett." She smiled before leaving. I tore open the envelope and inside was a list of things for three year old and at the bottom was Alice's signature and a little messages for me to call her.

**Bella**

"Emmylou stop screaming." I whined as I filled her sippy cup up with apple juice. I grabbed her as she dashed around the table and settled her in my arms and handed her the bottle and bounced her. "That's what I like to see, quiet Emmylou." I looked at the clock on the stove, 9:59.

Once Emmylou was finally sleeping I placed her in her bed I walked downstairs just as Edward walked into the house. "Hey." I smiled. I noticed something was wrong with Edward, he looked different.

"Why didn't you call and tell me about what was on your truck this morning." Edward asked throwing her coat over the kitchen chair. Alice could not keep her mouth shut.

"I was going to when you go here." I told him. "I just didn't think of it when it happened." I admitted. Edward crossed his arms over his chest.

"When someone that is stalking you leaves another fucking item on your car you need to call the police, that's the most logical thing to do."

"I just don't want anyone getting hurt, I just want to be strong and I wanted to keep everyone away and I can't be with someone that can't realize what I'm trying to protect them from."

"That made no sense." I was embassassedd to feel tears falling down my cheeks. "And stop using my feelings for you against me. It's pathetic."

"I apologize, and I apologize for not calling you. I'm just worried about everyone." I wiped at my tears. Edward huffed.

"It's fine, whatever. Just call next time." He wasn't fighting.

"You're still mad you're just not yelling anymore because I'm crying. I'm not using it as a weapon I swear." I admitted.

"Yeah I am ending the conversation because your crying, I hate that your crying. It's getting late." He reached in my fridge and grabbed a beer. "I'm going to bed, so should you." That was the end of the conversation.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh pink balloons." Emmylou said when we walked into Alice's backyard for her party. "I love pink." I smiled as she skipped off. Alice walked out carrying a tray of veggies and I walked at her.

"Why did you tell Edward about the James thing?" I asked her "Alice I told you I was going to tell him and you opened your mouth."

"I'm sorry it honestly just slipped when I was talking to him on the phone about what to get to for Emmylou it just slipped I'm sorry."

"Sorry, you're sorry? Alice he is so mad at me, he barley spoke to me last night or this morning. He hates me."

"Why does it matter, it's like you said you don't know what you two are." It was she slapped me in the face. "I take that back, I'm sorry Bella that wasn't nice."

"No it wasn't. You're right I don't know what we are but I like him Alice, I really like him and he kissed me and I felt something and he hates me." The back fence opened and Edward walked in with a large box wrapped in pink.

"Edvard!" Emmylou yelled and ran into his arms. He never looked my way just walked with Emmylou as she spoke to him.

"I'll talk to him and try to help. I'm sorry Bella." I shrugged. The fence opened again and in walked the last person I wanted to see, Edward's ex, Tanya. "Who invited her?"

"That would be me by accident." Carlisle said from behind Alice. "She came in hospital because she thought she broke her wrist, it was sprained. Anyway I got talking about the party and I might have suggested that she come but I was only being polite I didn't think she'd say yes." I looked over at Edward and he looked pissed. My life couldn't get any worse at the moment.

**XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella had been hiding from her abusive ex-boyfriend James for three years making sure he never knew he had a daughter. Bella finally returns home to Forks after almost eighteen years and rekindles her love with all her friends. Bella plans to stay relationship free, that is until she makeouts with Edward, Chief of Police and best friends brother, on one drunk night out and soon admits she's attracted to him.**

**Chaper 5**

I smoothed my hands over my yellow sun dress and looked at Tanya. So tall and beautiful, how would I compete with that. "I don't want her here. I'm telling her to leave." Alice said. Carlisle grabbed her arm "Dad?"

"Don't be rude Alice, your mother and I taught you better than that." Carlisle walked past her to go greet Tanya. I went over and sat down next to Edward, who had Emmylou in his lap.

"Well this party just got super interesting." Emmett laughed sitting across from us. Neither Edward nor I laughed which made Emmett stop laughing.

"Hey," I said quietly wrapping my arm though his. "can we not fight or be mad anymore please?" Edward interlocked our fingers together and brought them up to his lips.

"I just wish you would have called me." He kissed my knuckles and rested our hands in my lap. "Just please be more careful, I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

"Eddie." I heard Tanya yell but then stop when she saw Emmylou in his lap and his hand in mine. "Oh-I didn't know you were seeing her."

"Edwood can we open gifts?" Emmylou asked.

"Well aren't you just the cutiest." Tanya went to pinch Emmylou's cheeks and she let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"What the hell Tanya." Edward said standing. Emmylou wrapped her arms around Edward's neck and buried her face in his

"Come on let's open gifts." I said walking over to the table filled with pink boxes. I sat Emmylou down on one of the chairs while everyone gathered around.

"That one's from Michael and I." Rosalie's mother Kathy said placing a hand on my back. I had met her a long time ago and I was surprised she remembered me. Emmylou tore into the paper and reviled a princess outfit, Belle to be exact.

"Oh momma look." Emmylou said holding the box up for me to see.

"What do you say." I asked.

"Thank you." Emmylou smiled. Esme and Carlisle had gotten her a princess bedding, Alice and Jasper got her a pink sparkly bathing suit, while Emmett and Rosalie got her a football cheerleader outfit.

"It was Emmett's idea." Rosalie huffed. Jasper's parent's ended up not being able to make it but that was okay. Lastly was Edward's gift.

"Holy shit." I said quietly when Edward wheeled back a pink tiny four wheeler.

"Whoa!" Emmylou ran forward and wrapped Edward's legs in a hug. "I wanna sit." Edward placed her on the seat and placed a helmet on her head. He sat on it behind her and made it work. "Momma look!"

"I see baby." I smiled taking a picture of her and Edward on the four wheeler. "I can't believe he bought her that."

"It was my idea." Alice said walking over "I gave him a list of items and I added that on there as a joke, but I guess he liked it." The night went on with cutting cake and mingling. At round nine Emmylou walked over to where I was sitting and tugged on my arm.

"Momma I wanna go home." She mumbled. "Can we go home?"

"Yeah sweetie we can go home." I kissed her cheek. Emmett and Edward helped me back up my truck and set her four wheeler in my truck bed.

"I have to finish up some stuff here and then I'll be over." Edward said kissing me quickly on the lips. I grabbed his arm and stopped him before he walked away. "What?"

"Dont-Don't talk to Tanya." I stuttered quietly. Even though I knew Edward didn't have any feelings for her but I couldn't help but be jealous of Tanya, she was beautiful.

"Alright." He smiled. I buckled Emmylou in and drove the long home. I set all her presents inside and then carried her upstairs. I cleaned up downstairs and washed some laundry. I was surprised when I looked that the clock that it was eleven. Where was Edward.

I was just about to go lockup and go to bed when his car pulled into the driveway. "Hey sorry." He smiled jogging into the house. That's when I noticed it when he jogged back me, the red stain. "Why are you staring at me like that."

"Sorry, I'm staring at the lip stick stain on your collar." I said turning and jogging upstairs ignoring his protests for me to stop.

**Edward**

"Bella." I growled silently against her closed door. "Bella open up this door." She just ran off without even giving me a chance to explain anything.

"Go away." I heard her mumble on the other side.

"Bella, I'm Chief of Police, I know how to pick a lock." That was a total lie but after a couple seconds I heard the lock click and the door slowly open. Bella stood there with red eyes. "Just listen to me, Tanya approached me as I was leaving I ignore her, she went in and tried to kiss my cheek I moved away and she got my collar. That's it."

"Don't lie." she mumbled.

"I'm not I swear." I grabbed her face "I like you Bella, not her just you." I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. "Believe me."

"I do." Bella said quietly "She's just so pretty and I'm just so-Bella."

"You're so smart and independent and you are an amazing mother do you know that. You're so beautiful Bella and I'll tell you that every single day until you want me to stop."

"I don't want you to." Bella said. "Do you work tomorrow?" I shook my head no. "So maybe fishing and then we can get dinner out?"

"That sounds perfect." I smiled. "Now would you mind me sleeping in here with you tonight? The couch is starting to give me neck cramps."

"It's fine." Bella blushed as she turned away and I stripped down to nothing except my boxers. I crawled in on the other side of her bed. Maybe it was because I didn't get a lot of sleep, or the fact that her bed was super comfortable but I passed out.

**Bella**

"Go ahead pour the blueberries in." I told Emmylou as I stirred the pancake batter. "Don't eat them we won't have enough."

Emmylou laughed and dumped the blow of blueberries into the batter. "Momma wheuh Edwood?"

"Sleeping sweetie, we don't want to wake him up he's had a long day." I spilled some of the batter in a pan.

"I want Mickey shape." Emmylou said bringing a step stool over and watching me. "What shape Edwood want?"

"Cloud shape." I heard Edward yawn and turned to see him walk into the kitchen. "Cloud shapes the best shape." He picked Emmylou up and tossed her in the air.

"Edwood no that scuhy." Emmylou whimpered and Edwood set her back on the ground and she ran to me.

"I'm sorry Emmylou, I thought you like when I tossed you in the air." Edward apologized. I set the pancakes on a plate and set it in the middle of the kitchen table.

"Don't worry about it Edward she just acts weird in the morning." I placed Emmy in her high chair and gave her a pancake with some syrup. Edward made himself come coffee and I gave Emmylou her sippy cup of milk and grabbed myself a glass of orange juice.

"We're going fishing today." Edward smiled and Emmylou clapped her hands together. "And then dinner we get to spend the whole day together."

"No wouh?" Emmylou asked him.

"Nope, no work today princess." I smiled at how well Emmylou had grown to love Edward, it was so precious to watch.

"Momma you gonna come on boat?" I nodded a yes "Momma no swim."

"You can't swim?" I blushed and shook my head no."Well then I'll make sure both of my girls are wearing life jackets." He didn't make fun of me for the fact that I couldn't swim, James always used to make fun of me.

Once we finished I cleaned Emmylou up and changed her into more comfortable outfit, I did the same. "No no momma." Emmylou said as we stood on the dock. "No boat, no fishin'."

"Emmylou I swear it's fine." Edward said standing in his boat. Emmylou clung to my leg. "Please give it a try."

"Here, I'll go first baby." I grabbed Edward's hands and he helped me in. "See it's not bad I promise. You can sit in my lap."Emmylou moved slowly but she finally let Edward lower her onto the boat. "See it's fine." Edward rowed us into the middle of the lake and got his fishing pole set up.

"Wanna hold it?" Edward asked Emmylou after he had cast it. Emmylou held onto it and I placed my hands over hers so she wouldn't drop it. "So what do you think so far?"

"It's very peaceful." I smiled at him "Do you fish a lot?"

"Whenever I have free time I do. " He said resting back in his seat.

"My dad always used to take me fishing before I moved away. Then he passed away and every little thing reminds me of him." I wiped at a tear that slid down my cheek.

"Gampa." Emmylou said smiling.

"Have you looked into James?" I asked Edward.

"Yeah I have, he's been married before you and he's a massive drunk like you told me. The scary part is that a year before you two met his wife went missing. She still hasn't been found, her name was Victoria."

"Oh my god." I said quietly. "He's gonna-"

"Hey," Edward stopped me mid sentence "let's talk about this later, when Emmylou isn't around okay?" I nodded and kissed the top of Emmylou's head.

"It's movin' Edwood!" Emmy shouted and Edward took the pole from her. It took a couple second but finally he reeled in a small fish. He held it in his hand and unhooked it. "Awh so cute." Emmylou pet the small fish. "Okay put it back." Emmy smiled.

"Here help me." Edward placed the fish in Emmylou's tiny hands and helped her place it back in the water. "Good job sweetie."

**Edward**

Bella moaned as I dipped my head and started kissing at her neck. After fishing for another hour we went to dinner at a close diner and then headed home, Emmylou passing out on the drive. "Edward." Bella moaned would only made me want her more. I moved my hand to the hem of her shirt and started to move under it when she jumped back. "Stop." she yelped.

"I'm sorry." I said sitting up. "I didn't know that made you uncomfortable." Bella pulled her knee's up to her chest.

"I'm just not ready for that yet." She whispered. "I'm sorry I'm not ready." She wouldn't look at me in the eyes.

"Bella look at me." I took her chin and made her look at me."That's fine, you just let me know when you're ready and I'll keep taking cold showers until then."

Bella giggled and it made me smile. "Thank you for today, I had the best time I've ever had in awhile." I spread my legs out on her bed and pulled her forward so she was in-between them. "You make Emmylou so happy, you and your brother, Jasper and Carlisle. She usually doesn't warm up to men that easily but with them she's so happy."

"She feels safe babe." I said simply "When you're safe you can feel it." Bella smiled and leaned forward and kissed my chin.

"I feel safe." Bella smiled. "I feel so safe when I'm with you, that's when I feel the most safe." I pulled her even closer and she wrapped her arms around my waist. "Thank you for making me feel safe."

"Thank you for getting drunk and puking out the side of my truck. It's what made me so attracted to you." she swatted my chest.

"That was so bad." She said quietly. "I still feel bad for the way I acted that night. Tell me about James, about what else you found."

"Just what I told you, they still haven't found his wife. They've been looking for her for awhile." I saw tears fill her eyes. "I'm not going to let him hurt you Bella, I'm going to make sure of that."

"You work tomorrow?" I nodded "Okay be safe, don't get hurt. Emmett tells me stories about things that happen while you work."

"I'll be safe." I kissed her nose. "Hope under the covers it's time for bed." Bella giggled as she snuggled under the blankets. I crawled in next to her and wrapped her up in my arms.

**Bella**

"What color should we paint your nails." Rosalie asked Emmylou as they looked at the long wall of nail polish at the nail salon.

"How's my brother?" Alice asked wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"He's good, we went fishing yesterday with Emmylou. She caught three fish." I smiled and grabbed a light blue color.

"Getting cozy over there at Swan household." Alice laughed as the lady motioned us over to pedicure chairs. Emmylou got to sit in a kid one right beside me. "So why don't you ask Edward to move in?"

"Yeah he does basically live there. It would probably make things easier on him not having to go back and forth and his dog misses him."

"Edwood has doggie?" Emmylou asked as the lady started doing her toes.

"Yeah a golden retriever names Barbie." Rosalie laughed. "Emmett sometimes makes jokes and says it looks like me." We all shut up when Tanya walked in, she walked right up to the nail station, which sat in front of the pedicure chairs. She didn't even notice us.

"So how is your day Ms. Tanya?" The women doing her nails asked. "Any new men in your life." Tanya sighed.

"No, I'm working on my ex though. Today was the fifth day I've gone to his office but he just ignores me, can you believe that. I walked in with a long trench coat and opened it to revile me in some sexy lingerie. His eyes wandered on me for about a minute and then he told me to get out."

Rosalie, Alice and I all looked at each other. "Then when he walked towards me I grabbed him-yanno I grabbed his down there-his was hard but he's not acting on it. It's probably that brunette bitch he's been hanging around."

"All done little lady." the women doing Emmylou's nails said.

"Momma look how pretty." Emmylou showed me her toes. "Edwood gonna like them?" I looked as Tanya turned and looked at me.

She gave me one of the evilest smiles and said "Oh look, the brunette bitch is here." It took everything Alice and I had to pull Rosalie out of the salon as she tried to attack Tanya.

"Get in the damn car Rosalie." Alice shouted as we shoved her into the SUV. I buckled Emmylou in and jumped into the passenger side. "Are you crazy trying to get in a fight?"

"She's a rotten b-i-t-c-h." Rosalie growled "You should've let me at her. I could have knocked her out cold." I sat there cold, Tanya visited Edward five times, and she showed up have naked once. I wasn't giving Edward what he wanted, sex. It wouldn't surprise me if sooner or later he did react to Tanya showing up.

"Hey you know Edward wouldn't do anything with her right?" Alice asked placing a hand on top "He likes you too much sweetie."

"Take me home Alice." I mumbled staring out the window. When she pulled up to the house things just didn't feel right. "I didn't leave the front door open." I said hopping out of the truck. "Alice stay with Emmylou, Rosalie come with me and Alice call Edward."

Walking up to the house I wasn't prepared for what I would see a massive ass mess. Plates broken, every piece of glass I owned broken. I walked up to my room, trashed. Next was Emmylou's room and it remained untouched except a little note that laid on her bed that read 'I know.' My knee's gave out and I sunk to the floor. He knew about Emmylou, he knew.

**Edward**

"Alice," I shouted as I ran out of my cruiser. I was the third cruiser in her driveway, being across town it took me awhile to get there. "where's Emmylou?" Alice motioned to a Emmylou who was sleeping in her car seat. "Bella?"

"The house, she doesn't want Emmylou in there. Rosalie says she hasn't moved and she's just crying." Alice wiped as tears slid down her face. I ran inside and Emmett motioned for me to go upstairs. I heard Rosalie talking and walked into Emmylou's room. Bella sat in the middle of her floor, not moving as Rosalie talked to her and two officers stood watching.

"Baby," I said moving Rosalie out of the way and took Bella's face in my hands. "Bella look at me." She just kept mumbled and crying as she crumbled a piece of paper in her hands. "What are you saying Bella?"

"He knows."She cried quietly "He knows about Emmylou, he's going to find her and take her from me Edward."

"No he's not Bella." I said gathering her into my arms and she cried against my chest.

"He's going to kill me like he killed his wife Edward. He wants what he can't have and he's going to want Emmylou."

"Shh," I rubbed her back and looked at Rosalie and mouthed for her to go back a bag for Bella and Emmylou. "Bells you're going to come home with me tonight."

"No he's going to find you and hurt you." she gripped my shirt in her hands. "He's going to hurt you." I calmed Bella down and helped Rosalie pack Emmylou's bag. When we walked out of her room was when I noticed how trashed the whole house was, except Emmylou's room.

"Get fingerprints on everything, got that? Then I want this place cleaned up, spotless." I ordered the two officers. I led Bella outside and Alice had Emmylou in her arms.

"Bella are you okay?" Alice asked. Bella shook her head and climbed into my cruiser. I took a sleeping Emmylou from Alice and placed her in Bella's arms. I shut the door and walked over to Alice and Rosalie.

"She's going to stay with me for now on. I told the officers to clean everything up, Emmett's in as well. I don't want her living here anymore so she's staying with me. Pack everything up, okay? Tomorrow I'll tell her she's moving in with me and then Alice I'll let you paint Emmylou's room."

"We just painted it." Alice said with tears in her eyes "Why does all this bad stuff have to happen to Bella? Just take care of her and make sure your alarm system is on at all times, got it?"

"Yeah and make that dog guard Emmylou with its life." Rosalie said smiling. I agreed with them and headed back to my car.

"Edward what am I gonna do?" Bella asked staring at Emmylou as she slept in Bella's arms. "I can't lose her. Please don't let anything happen to her."

"I'm not letting anything happen to _either_ of you."

**XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella had been hiding from her abusive ex-boyfriend James for three years making sure he never knew he had a daughter. Bella finally returns home to Forks after almost eighteen years and rekindles her love with all her friends. Bella plans to stay relationship free, that is until she makeouts with Edward, Chief of Police and best friends brother, on one drunk night out and soon admits she's attracted to him.**

**Chapter 6**

**Edward**

I placed a cup of hot tea in front of Bella when we got to my house. "Please drink this." I urged her "I don't need you not eating or drinking anything." Bella slowly reached forward and brought the tea closer to her.

"Daddy?" Bella and I looked at the doorway and stared at Emmylou. "Aunt Ali call you my daddy. I call you daddy."

Bella walked over and picked Emmylou up. "Sweetie I don't think that Edward wants you calling him that okay?"

"Yes." Bella looked at me. "Yes you can call me dad." I didn't even think twice about it, I didn't need to because I loved Emmylou and when the time was right I'd tell Bella I loved her too.

"Daddy." Emmylou reached for me and I took her from Bella. "I's got a momma and a daddy." A tear slipped down Bella's cheek and she wiped in away when I pulled her in my embrace was my free arm.

"Yeah sweetie you have a mommy and a daddy." Bella said kissing Emmylou's palm. "You want grilled cheese for dinner?"

"Mhm." Emmy smiled shaking her head. Bella went to work cooking while I played in the living room with Emmylou. "Daddy youh house big."

"Our house." I smiled. "Dress this doll for me why I go talk you mommy." Bella's back was to when at the stove. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Hey babe." I small drops on my hands, she was crying."Bells." I turned her to face me.

"I heard what you said." She sniffled against my chest. "You told Emmylou it was our house, Edward you're the most amazing person I've ever met."

"So these are good tears?" I chuckled and she nodded against my chest. "I want you to feel safe here, this is your house now. Alice and Rosalie packed everything up back at your place."

"The sandwich." Bella said turning and dishing it onto the plate."Here this is yours, I hate Emmy's cooling will you go get her?"

"Yeah." I jogged into the living room and picking Emmylou up. I grabbed some phone books and placed them on a chair and set Emmylou on top of them. "This will have to do until we get her high chair."

"That's fine." Bella said sitting next to Emmylou and ripping up her sandwich. "Do you have to go back to work tonight?"

"Yeah, just for an hour or two." I told her. "I'll leave you all the alarm codes." She shook her head again. "You're safe here."

"I know I just want you here that's all." She said picking at her sandwich. "You're coming back right." I reached over and took her hand in mine. "I'll always come back."

**Bella**

Emmylou and I had been living with Edward for a week now. I was scared out of my mind twenty four seven, the only time I would go outside was to watch Emmylou when she played with Barbie. Every time Edward left for work I made sure to set the alarm and double checking all the doors.

"I promise I won't be late." Edward said kissing my lips "Okay maybe I will be if someone doesn't show up."

"It's fine." I laughed. "Just go and call me." He kissed me on lips one last time before closing the door. Just as I was about to set the Emmylou yelled for me. I jogged into the living room where Emmylou laid on the floor with Barbie on top of her.

"Look Bauhbe love me." Emmylou laughed and I sat on the couch and clicked on the big flat screen television.

"Be careful please." I told her. "I don't want you getting hurt." It was getting close to eight and I knew Emmylou had to be getting tired soon. We had played in the backyard for a whole two hours chasing Barbie around.

"Bauhbe off." Emmylou said and the big dog hopped off her and jumped on the couch to lay down next to me. "Bath time?"

"Sure." I grabbed Emmylou and carried her upstairs. As I filled the bath with bubbles I locked all the downstairs doors when I noticed Barbie growled at the coat closet. "Barbie schlichten " Schlitchen, German for heal. The dog relaxed. "Come upstairs come on."

"Look I'm Santa." Emmylou laughed as she placed bubbles on her chin while she sat in the bath. "I look like daddy." She placed bubbles on top of her head. Hearing her call Edward daddy made my heart swell every time, it was perfect.

"Daddy has this now too." I said grabbing some bubbles and putting them on her cheeks and chin. Edward had been working a lot lately and I knew it was because he was determined to find James, he'd grow a beard not caring about his appearance.

After Emmylou's bath I dried her off, changed her into frog pajama's and tucked her into bed. "I love you." Emmylou said when I kissed her forehead. Barbie trotted in and laid down on the floor beside Emmy's small bed.

"Wache." I said to Barbie, which was German for guard. Every night I did this, just for the safety of Emmylou. Edward taught me a couple German words that Barbie knew such as guard, heal, attack, and play. I closed Emmylou's door and went into my bedroom.

I took a nice hot shower then changed into one of Edward's old oversized hockey tee-shirts. I laid in bed and flipped on the television, my phone rang on the night stand and I reached for it. "Hello?"

"Hey Bells." It was Edward. "How's everything going at home?" I loved when he said that.

"It's okay, I got Emmylou to bed early which is amazing and now I'm just relaxing in bed." I sighed "When are you coming home?"

"Late so I want you to go to sleep okay, don't stay up!" he laughed. "I have to go Emmett and I are getting called out. Sleep tight."

"Bye baby." I said quietly and hung up. I watched re-runs of Under the Dome and finally around ten I decided to go to bed. Clicking off the television I snuggled under the covers. That's when I heard the first footstep. I was imagining this, wasn't I? I heard another one. I slowly got out of bed and crept to the bedroom door. The hallway was empty except for the small light that stayed turned on until Edward got home. I walked towards Emmylou's room and pressed my hear against her door : nothing. That's when I felt the hot breath on my neck.

"Hi baby." I turned and stared into the deep blue eyes of James McCafferty. "Miss me?" I pressed my back against Emmy's door. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this."

"Why?" I said as tears fell freely down my face.

"Three years, I've been looking for three years for you. I just want you." James pressed closer to me and kissed my neck. "You're beautiful."

"Please leave me alone." I cried. James grabbed my hand and started pulling me away, that's when I noticed him going for Emmylou's door." Stop. If you open that door there is a dog in there that will kill you before you can react." I didn't want him touching Emmylou. "Don't touch her. Just take me please."

James growled then dragged me towards the front. Not before dropping a piece of paper on the steps. He shoved me over to his small car and tossed me in the trunk, not before taping my hands and feet together. The last thing I saw was his face before he put a blindfold over it. That's when I remembered, I never set the alarm.

**Edward**

It was close to three in the morning when I finally pulled in the driveway. The minute I knew something was wrong was when I walked in the front door and the alarm didn't go. "Bella?" I called upstairs and didn't get an answer. "Bella?" I grabbed my gun and slowly walked upstairs. I was a step from the top when my foot crushed something. I picked up the piece of paper and written on it was 'Mine'. That son of a bitch. I was in full panic now, I rushed to Emmylou's room and Barbie growled before she noticed it was me, but Emmylou slept peacefully in her bed.

"Daddy?" Emmylou mumbled as she turned to look at me. "Daddy what wuhog?" I bent down by her bed and kissed her head.

"Nothing baby stay here okay?" Emmylou nodded and I shut her door as I checked the rest of the upstairs. Everything was empty and Bella was missing. I knew James had her.

**Bella**

"Wake up, please wake up." I heard someone whisper. "Come on wake up." I whimpered and slowly opened my eyes to reveal a red headed women kneeling in front of me. "You're alive thank you!" She hugged me.

"Where am I?" I asked slowly sitting her and taking in my surroundings.

"You're in a cellar, in the basement of James cabin." she gave me a small smile and brushed some hair from my forehead. "I'm Victoria." My mouth dropped open.

"Oh my god Victoria, you're his wife." Tears formed into my eyes. "I'm Bella, I dated James for a couple months."

"How long, how long have I been missing?" she asked.

"I think close to four years." I said quietly. "What has happened, what has he done to you?" She brushed some hair behind her ear.

"Rape and beatings mostly." She said quietly. Oh my god, James was going to do the same to me, I knew it.

"We have to get out of here Victoria. I have a daughter and I need to get back to her. We have to fight."

"We can't, he's too strong Bella. He gets stronger every day." A tear slipped down her face. "I've seen him kill someone before Bella, trust me when I tell you not to fight back."

**Edward**

"We did a match to the face on the security video to the one of James mug shot, it's a complete match." Jasper told me as I rocked Emmylou in my arms in the kitchen. It had been four hours since Bella had been taken and I had every officer in town hunting her down.

"Good, I want you to check everywhere. Call Arizona officials and see if they have anything on him. I know he doesn't have family but check friends, neighbors even." Jasper nodded and left me alone.

"Daddy when momma come home?" Emmylou asked as she ran her hand gently over the scruff on my face. "I want momma."

"Soon baby, she's coming home soon I promise." Alice and Rosalie ran into the kitchen. "It's about time." I had called them over an hour ago, needing them to watch Emmylou so I could help with the search.

"Sorry there is a shit ton of traffic and there are news stations outside as well." Rosalie said trying to take Emmylou from me but she clung to my neck.

"No no no no." Emmylou screamed until Rosalie stopped "Daddy I want daddy." I set Emmylou on the counter and looked her in the eyes.

"I need you to stay with Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie, okay. I'm going to go get momma back, just like I promised." I kissed her forehead. "I'll be back later and we can play."

"Okay." Emmy said sadly but didn't protest when Rosalie came and picked her up. I gave Emmylou one last kiss and grabbed my coat. Alice was right when she said news stations were outside, there were about five.

"Mr. Cullen" "Mr. Cullen can we get a statement?" "Mr. Cullen how long have you been seeing miss Swan?"

I walked up to the first reporter and looked into the camera. "James, I know you have Bella and when I find you your ass is going straight to jail." I walked to my cruiser and drove to the station.

"I called Arizona and they said that he sold his old house about a month ago, right around the time Bella moved here." Emmett said walking with me to the conference room where everyone was discussing/putting pieces together about the kidnapping.

"Any friends?" I asked.

"Yeah," Brown, one of my officers said walking up "old friend Laurent Michaels, said James was a hunter. Hunted every year, so he likes the outdoors. He also said that James mentioned where ever he lived he would by a cabin."

"That's where we need to start looking. I want Rangers in the woods and some of our men as well. We're going to make sure we cover every single area, every single cabin we see get's inspected."

"I'm on it." Brown said pulling out his cell phone and walking down the hall. Emmett pulled me to the side and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"How are you holding up?" Emmett asked.

"Honestly? I feel like I'm going to burst into a fucking rage when I see this guy. I love her Emmett, and he took her from me." I could feel tears in my eyes. God I felt like such a bitch.

"Dude we're going to find her. You know Jasper he's like a hunting genius and we all love Bella like family and we're going to make sure she gets home alive."

"Thanks man."

"What are brothers for?" Emmett laughed punching me in the arm. "Come on, let's head out with the rangers."

**Bella**

I heard his footsteps before I saw him. Victoria scooted away from me and sat with her back against the concrete wall. "Hey ladies." James smiled walking over and shackling Victoria's hands about the mattress she was sitting on. "Bella I see you've met Victoria."

"James why are you doing this?" I asked. He walked over and shackled my hands as well. Victoria nodded at me for not resisting. "Please let me go."

"Baby I've just found you why would I let you go?" He chuckled and yanked at my ankles so that I was flat on my back on the mattress I was on. "Bobby, come on down." A very tall man with tan skin thudded down the steps and looked at Victoria and I.

"Which one is mine." He asked licking his lips and I wanted to throw up. "I want the brunette." James looked at him and pointed to Victoria.

"She's yours, this one's mine." James smiled as his hand traveled up my leg. It was then I noticed I was still in nothing but Edward's old hockey shirt. "God Bella you've gotten even more beautiful."

"Stop." I sobbed and his hand travelled farther and pulled my underwear down. "James no!" I started moving my legs to stop him. "Stop!" He was stronger, he held my legs down and inserted a finger into me. I cried out in pain. "Please stop." I cried and he inserted a second finger and then finally a third. I sobbed as he continued to finger me, the pain never going away.

Once I thought he was finished I tried to turn away but he turned my face to the side and shoved his dick in my mouth. Never have I felt more violated in my life. I choked and gagged the whole time until he finished, pulled out and I threw up.

"Must be sick." James mumbled as he cleaned up my mess. "I'll give you a few days to get better baby. Then I promise it'll feel good." He kissed my forehead, unshackled me and let. I sobbed and sobbed until Victoria came over and wrapped her arms around me. We were stuck here.

**Edward.**

Three days of pure hell. I'd barley gotten any sleep, Emmylou was constantly crying about how she missed Bella and I couldn't help it. Sometimes I even cried with her. "Any luck?" I asked Emmett.

"No, we only have a couple more spots let to check and we're checked the whole forest." Emmet sighed and grabbed a cup of coffee. "How's Emmy?"

"Sleeping finally, she's been up so late lately. Bella usually knew how to get her to sleep at a reasonable hour." I laughed. "Emmett, I can't take three more days, we have to find her."

"I know, why don't you call Alice and have her watch Emmy and then come with us to the forest. Just a couple more places to look." I agreed and called Alice. Once she showed up Emmett and I went to the meeting spot.

"Nice to see you again Edward." Billy, one of the Rangers said patting me on the back. "I have a feeling today Edward, it's a good one." I gave him a small smile and followed him into the woods. We searched for three hours, took a break and continued searching.

"If we find her I'm going to tell her I love her." I told Emmett. "Then I'm going to tell her that someday I'm going to marry her."

"Sounds like a fine plan to me." Emmett smiled. "I think she'll say it back and then agree to marrying you, even though you snore sometimes."

"Dude I don't snore."

"I lived with you for eighteen years I know you-" Emmett was cut short we he found a cabin. Something about this cabin gave me the creeps. We called for backup and then all drew our guys and made an approach.

"Ready." Billy said and kicked the door down. The kitchen had open food on the table, the whole house smelled like death and alcohol. Emmett and Edward take the basement with me, everyone else main floor and upstairs" We went slowly down the steps, the first thing that hit me was the scent.

"I'm gonna be sick." Emmett mumbled from behind me. There sat two empty mattresses, with shackles about each of them. Emmett and Billy stood beside me and took in the scene. "This sick fucker."

We didn't hear any movement but I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I sank to my knee's as Emmett went after James. "Edward don't move you've been stabbed." Billy said as Emmett wrestled with James. James kicked Emmett's gun from him and as Emmett went for it Billy drew and fired shooting James twice. Once in the heart, the other in the head. I noticed he already had a stab wound in his side. I looked around the room. Where the hell was Bella.

**Bella**

My face hurt from being repeatedly slapped by James for cursing at him. Since the first night he has not tried to touch me in any way thank god. But he would make me watch as he raped Victoria."Bella." I looked over at Victoria. "Here," she slide over a butcher knife. "I can feel that he's going to kill me today. I just feel it, and I want you to escape."

"Victoria," I said quietly "how did you get this?"

"He let me upstairs once and I took it without him knowing. I've kept it down here for the right moment and the moment is now Bella."

"If I'm getting out of here I'm taking you with me." I told her. I hit the knife under my shirt and waited for James. I counted the seconds and I estimated about eight minutes and he finally walked down.

"So I was thinking that it's getting a bit grounded down here, don't you think Bella?" James asked kneeling in front of me.

"I think you can go straight to hell." I said and grabbed the knife to shove it into his side. I kneed him in the face and grabbed Victoria's hand as we ran for the door. "Come on." I pulled her along as we got to the door. It was locked, I yanked on it and pulled until finally Victoria found a key.

"I knew where he kept them." She said quietly as she unlocked it. We heard James yell from the basement and I told Victoria to hurry. She unlocked the last lock and yanked the door open. We went into a full sprint.

"We can't stop." I breathed to her as we ran. "Come on Victoria." I called when I noticed she had slowly down. "We can't stop."

"Wait listen." She huffed and we listened as maybe ten footsteps ran in the direction we came and we heard them shout orders. Kind of like orders cops would make. We slowly made our way back and hid in bushes. "Are those cops? Isn't your boyfriend a cop?" I couldn't make anything out.

"I don't know if that's him." We knelt there for about thirty minutes until I saw him. He was being helped out of the house by one of the biggest, most obnoxious guy ever. "Oh god Victoria we did it." I cried running out of the bushes. "Edward!" I shouted and it took him a minute to notice it was me. I ran forward as he started his decent towards me and I threw myself into his arms.

**XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella had been hiding from her abusive ex-boyfriend James for three years making sure he never knew he had a daughter. Bella finally returns home to Forks after almost eighteen years and rekindles her love with all her friends. Bella plans to stay relationship free, that is until she makeouts with Edward, Chief of Police and best friends brother, on one drunk night out and soon admits she's attracted to him.**

**Chapter 7.**

I had been home for only two hours and Edward had yet to even touch me. He probably thought I was disgusting after what James did to me. I know he knew because I heard Carlisle tell him outside of the room I sat in. I laid in my bed with Emmylou next to me, who was sleeping peacefully. It was close to one in the morning, I pulled a sweatshirt over my head and walked down into the kitchen. Edward sat at the island drinking a cup of coffee and reading a file that was in front of him. "Are you coming to bed soon?"

"Uh I'll probably just crash on the couch I have to read over some statements." Edward said giving me a small smile. I couldn't help the tears that filled my eyes.

"Okay." I said turning and walking back upstairs, once I was in my bedroom I broke down crying. Edward really did think I was disgusting. Did this mean we were over? I would have to move out again, find another house.

"Momma was wuhong?" Emmylou asked when she noticed me crying. "Why you cuhying?" I sniffled and brushed hair from Emmy's head.

"It's nothing baby just go back to bed." I told her kissing the top of her head. I tried sleeping the whole night but I just couldn't seem to fall asleep. I just kept thinking about the way I was going to react when Edward left me.

**Alice**

I heard someone calling my name but I tried ignoring it. "ALICE!" Jasper shouted for the fifth time and hit me with a pillow. "Answer your damn phone it's four in the morning." He flopped back against the bed and I reached for my phone.

"Hello and why are you calling me this early in the morning?" I grumbled.

"Alice." I heard Bella say quietly. "Alice he's going to leave me isn't he." I heard her sniffle and knew she was crying. When I visited Bella at the hospital she as fine, what changed?

"Bella what are you talking about?" I asked pulling the covers up a little.

"Edward hasn't touched me at all since he's found me, other than when I practically threw myself in his arms. Alice he thinks I'm disgusting now, doesn't he? I heard Carlisle tell him what happened to me."

"Bella, Edward does not think you are disgusting."

"Alice did he move on while I was gone? Tanya saw him didn't she?" I stayed silent. Edward did mention Tanya showing up at his office again. "Oh my god," Bella sobbed "he did."

"Bella no he didn't!" I told her. "He would never do that to you!"

"She went to his office five times before that and I never knew. We haven't had sex, that's what every guy wants Alice, sex." Jasper grunted and I smacked him "He's not getting it from so he turns to Tanya."

"First of all, you were gone for three days. You can't move on in three days. Bella I want you to calm down, okay? Tomorrow Rose and I are going to take you on a nice girls day to relax. I'm going to hang up, you're going to close your eyes and fall asleep. Understand?"

"Yeah." Bella sniffled. "Night Alice."

"Night Bella." I hung up and turned to snuggled against Jasper. "She sounds so hurt Jasper." He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me tighter against his side.

"You'll make her feel better sweetie, don't worry." Jasper kissed the top of my head and fell back asleep.

**Edward**

"What are you doing here?" I asked when I opened the front door and Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett stood on the other side.

"Girls day." Alice smiled.

"Guys day." Emmett laughing holding up a twelve back of beer. I let them all in just as Bella was walking down the steps. She ran and hugged Rose and Alice. "Where's the midget at?"

"I'm heuh." Emmylou yelled running into the living room and got scooped up into Emmett's big arms.

"We're going to the spa and then shopping, we'll be back later." Rosalie said kissing Emmett on the cheek. "See you boys later."

"Uncle Emmett let's play houhse." Emmylou said making a puppy dog face at Emmett. Emmett handed Jasper the beer and got down on all fours so Emmylou could sit on his back. I lounged with Jasper on the couch and watched a baseball game while Emmett went around the living room three times and finally quit.

"So what did you do to make Bella cry?" Emmett sighed flopping on the couch. I looked at Emmett confused. "What?"

"When was she crying?" I asked. "Emmylou stay out of the cookies!" I shouted when I heard the cookie jar open. She ran back in and fell on her Dora The Explorer bean-bag.

"Last night I guess." Jasper yawned "She called Alice at like four in the morning bawling her eyes out."

"What the hell when?" I asked.

"I repeat, four in the morning." Jasper said before getting more comfortable on the couch and closing his eyes. "I'm tried as fuck."

"Bad wouhd!" Emmylou said pointing at Jasper. "You put dolluh in sweauh jauh." Emmett laughed and said Emmylou needed to work on pronouncing her words. It bothered me the whole afternoon that something was wrong with Bella and she hadn't even mentioned it to me. When they finally arrived back home Bella looked happier but I could notice a bit of sadness in her eyes.

"Come on Jazzy you promised me a nice dinner out." Alice said when Bella announced she was going to lay Emmylou down for a nap.

"That I did." Jasper said taking Alice's hand. Rosalie dragged Emmett out the promising that he could watch the football game tonight. That left me alone. Bella walked downstairs a few minutes later and I motioned for her to join me on the couch.

"What's up with you." I asked her.

"Oh uh, nothing really." She said wringing her hands together. "What about you?" She looked so nervous, why was she nervous?

"Bella look at me." She squeezed her eyes shut and then looked at me. Tears swam in those beautiful brown eyes of hers. "Why are you going to cry?"

"Because you've caught James Edward, there is no need for Emmylou and I to live with you anymore." She wiped at her cheeks "I know Tanya visited you in lingerie and another time and I understand if you moved on."

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"I get it I really do can you just give me a day or two to pack?" She asked. Was she being serious. "I need to find an apartment too. Alice told me today I can interview for a position as a secretary down at Forks High School."

"Bell stop." I nearly shouted as I stood and paced in front of her. "Do you seriously think that I want you to leave now that James is gone? Bella..I love you." she mouth dropped open and I fell to my knees in front of her. "I've loved you since the moment you I met you, even though you did throw up out of my truck."

"It was an accident." She mumbled wiping away tears that had fallen down her face.

"Bella I love you and I love Emmylou so much and I don't want either of you going anywhere, unless you want to. Is that what you want?" I asked.

Bella shook her head and took my face in her hands. "I love you too." she said leaning forward and pressing her lips to mine. "I love you so much Edward."

"No more keeping stuff from me okay? When you feel sad you tell me whatever it is I want to know." She nodded and rested our foreheads together. "Say it again."

"I love you." She laughed and kissed me.

**Bella**

"IT"S DUHPPING!" Emmylou shouted from her seat at the picnic table in Alice's back yard. Alice was having a nice relaxing pool day. I walked over to Emmylou and she help up her popsicle that was dripping. I grabbed it and licked as much as I could to get it to stop dripping as fast.

"Bella stop I think Edward just got a boner!" Emmett yelled and Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head. I blushed and told Emmylou to eat her popsicle faster.

"I wants to go swimmin'." Emmylou said.

"Go ask daddy to put your floaties on and then I'll go in the pool with you." I said kissing the top of her head and taking her un eaten popsicle and throw it away. I took off the blue sun dress I wore and stepped into the water. "Jump baby." I held my hands up to Emmylou when she jumped in the water and I caught her.

"Daddy come in wateuh." Emmylou said to Edward. He peeled off his shirt to reveal his amazing six pack. I was sure my mouth hung open. "I swim to daddy." I moved closer to Edward and let Emmylou swim the short distance.

"Good job Emmy." Alice said from the side of the pool. "You should be a swimmer." Jasper laughed next to her.

"No I gonna be a mommy like my mommy." Emmylou smiled.

"Not till you're like thirty." Edward told her and I saw Alice and Rosalie give Edward an adoring smile. Emmylou swam back over to me and I held her in my arms.

"So," Alice smiled swinging her feet back and forth in the water. "Jasper and I have something to tell you all." Jasper held Alice's hand in his. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh Alice that's fantastic." I said smiling "Emmylou Auntie Alice is gonna have a baby. Someone you can play with."

"I want a giuhl, make it a giuhl Auntie Alice." Emmylou said clapping her hands together. I told Emmylou she wasn't allowed to choose and she pouted. "No faiuh." Everyone congratulated Alice and Rosalie started talking about a baby shower.

"Hey beautiful." Edward said coming up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey no touching in the pool!" Emmett yelled and Edward held his hands up in surrender. "Awh now Bella's blushing."

"Emmett stop teasing them." Rosalie laughed. "Bells how's the new job going?" I shrugged. To be honest it was boring. I filed papers and then sat there. I hated it. "What if you tried working with little kids?"

"That would be cool." I said. "How would that even happen though?"

"I work with fourth graders and the first grade teacher is pregnant and needs someone to step in, she isn't coming back. It might be cool, plus someone needs to go to day care soon." Alice smiled.

"No." Emmylou said wrapping her arms around my neck. "I don't wanna leave my momma." I rubbed Emmylou's back and kissed her head.

"You're going to have to go if I get the job sweetie." I said. Emmylou whimpered and it broke my heart. It would be so hard to leave her at daycare.

"I'll talk to the principal tomorrow at school and then call you too let you know. I should just warn you," Alice said biting her lip "Tanya works with third grade."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Bella," Edward said walking into the living room as I sat on the floor changing Emmylou's diaper. "here phone."

"Hello?" I asked as I set Emmylou up and pulled her pajama pants up.

"Bella." My eyes went wide.

"Mom." I watched as Emmylou grabbed her stuffed bunny and went and laid on the couch. "Why are you calling me?"

"I'm coming to Forks, just for a brief time. To visit." She said quickly. "Do you have spare room where you stay?"

I looked as Edward walked into the room with a bowl of strawberries and sat down next to Emmylou. "Um, yes."

"Perfect. I'll be at the airport at five, I already talked to Alice and she gave me your address. See you then Bella." She hung up before I could respond.

"My mother is coming to stay with us, tomorrow." I said slowly. "My life cannot get any worse." I crawled on the couch next to Edward. "I hate my mother."

"Why?" He asked.

"She took me away from here, she took me away from my father." I said looking at my hands. "She took my whole life away from me. She hates that I'm not successful like her. She hates the fact that I have a kid, she hates me."

"I'm sure that's not true babe." Edward said kissing the top of my head.

"No it is. She's told me hundreds of times that she does. Just don't listen to her, please?" I begged "She says stupid shit about me all the time."

"i-Cauhly." Emmylou said pointing at the television. "Please." Edward switched the channel.

"If she gets out of line I'm kicking her out." Edward said seriously. "I don't want something like that in our house."

"You're perfect you know that." I said kissing his cheek. "Maybe after she leaves we can have a date night, just you and me."

"I like the sound of that." Edward smiled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I quit my job at the high school thinking that I was a for sure getting the job at the middle school, but to my surprise, I didn't so I was without a job. "Stop pacing." Edward said as he ate his sandwich.

"Shut up, my mother is coming and I'm nervous." I said pacing in front of the island. "I shouldn't have agreed to let her stay here."

"Should I have bought alcohol?" he laughed "That seems to always make you feel better." I reached over and smacked the side of his head. "Hey just saying."

"Don't be an asshole." I smiled and the door bell rang. I slowly walked to the door and opened it. My mother stood before me, prim and proper. Her red hair cut short, her brown eyes looking right at me as she dressed in a tight maroon dress and high black heels. She was in many guys eyes, a milf. "Mother."

"Isabella." she said walking through the door and taking in the surroundings . "I see you've moved up to high class, this house is okay."

"Ma'am," Edward said walking in from the kitchen "I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend." My mother shook his hand.

"So it's your house? I should have known Bella wouldn't be able to afford anything like this." She said. "Isabella show me my room." I sighed grabbing her suitcase and carrying it upstairs to the spare room.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"No, I should be down for dinner in an hour. Are you making dinner?" I shook my head no.

"We're ordering pizza, Edward's working tonight so I usually don't cook when he works nights." I told her. "He's chief of police."

"Just like your father." She mumbled. She hated me dad, I didn't know why and I didn't want to know because I loved my dad. I walked downstairs and Edward was ordering the pizza.

"Where's Emmylou?" I asked him.

"Down stairs in the play room with Barbie. You're moms hot." Edward smiled holding up his hands "Just saying." I laughed and pinched his side. "But you're hotter."

"Thanks," I said kissing him. "don't leave me with her tonight. Call off work, do it!" Edward shook his head.

"I have to go. Just hang out with Emmylou most of the night." he said "Let me go change before the pizza gets here so I can leave after I eat." When Edward jogged upstairs Emmylou ran up from the basement with Barbie behind her.

"Bauhbie licked me momma." Emmylou said rubbing her face. I picked her up and kissed her cheek and made a loud smacking sound. "Big kiss for Emmylou."

"Yes big kiss for Emmylou." I heard someone clear their throat and saw my mom standing in the entry way. "Emmylou this is my mommy." Emmylou stared at her for a second.

"Gamma?" she asked.

"No, you will not call me grandma. I will go by Renee to you." my mother said walking around us and going to the fridge. Tears filled Emmylou's eyes and I carried her into the living room.

"Just ignore her sweetie, she won't be here long." I kissed her head and set her on the couch turning on Disney channel before I made my way back to the kitchen. "Watch you tone when you talk to my daughter."

"Excuse me?" she said turning to face me.

"You heard me. You will not act rude towards her, she is three and doesn't need you attitude, understand me?" I asked. To my surprise she nodded and walked outside to sit on the deck. When the pizza came I paid for it and we all sat around the table in silence. The only noise coming from Emmylou who would knock her tiny feet on her high chair sometimes.

"So Renee, how long are you staying with us?" Edward asked after his third piece of pizza.

"A week." she said and I chocked on my water. A week, a whole fucking week? "Is something wrong?"

"Nope." I said staring at my food.

"Momma I finish." Emmylou said showing me her empty tray. I wiped her hands and face and picked her up and set her on the ground. "Sippy please." I handed her the pooh bear sippy cup and she ran off into the living room.

"Alright I'm heading out." Edward said setting his plate in the sink. I made him a plate of a few more pieces and put foil over it. "Thanks babe."

"Be safe and share the pizza with Emmett and Jasper." I laughed. "I love you."

"Love you too." I kissed him one last time before he left and went to say goodbye to Emmylou. Who shouted loudly "BYE DADDY!" Which made me laugh.

"She does know that is not her real father right?" My mom asked standing next to me as I washed dishes.

"Yes mother." I mumbled.

"Look at you," she scoffed "washing dishes and taking care of a child. I raised you better, you need a career Isabella."

"I'm trying." I said squeezing the dish rag I had in my hand. "It's hard now a day's okay? I'm doing the best I can."

"Not hard enough obviously. You need a man to help you support your own daughter? What is that Isabella?"

"I was doing fine on my own! He doesn't pay for anything of Emmylou's except her diapers or if she needs wipes. I support her myself."

"You're living off his money, what did you house look like before this?" I stayed silent. "Exactly. When I pulled into this community and realized you lived her I thought no way in hell unless you won the lottery."

"Why do you do this to me?" I asked as I felt tears fill my eyes. "I'm doing the best I can with my life."

"Don't you dare cry, that shows that you're weak. Men don't like weak girls Isabella, have you cried in front of Edward?" Again I stayed silent. "It won't surprise me when he leaves you." With that she left the room.

**Edward**

I arrived home at two in the morning, getting off my shift early. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water when I noticed Renee sitting at the island reading something on her laptop. "Oh hi Edward." She smiled.

"Good morning?" I laughed "What are you doing up?"

"Just reading over some e-mails, being a realtor means lots of business." She chuckled. "So how long have you and Isabella been together?"

"Uh two months I think, you'd have to ask her because she keeps track." I laughed.

"How much do you actually know about her?" I shrugged "She's never talked about her past has she?"

"The past is the past." I mumbled.

"It should," she said shutting her laptop "Isabella was, how should I say it, rebellious as a teenager. She snuck out, and did was all teenagers did drink and have sex. One night when she was sixteen I got a call from the hospital, she had overdosed on cocaine." My mouth dropped open. "She cleaned up -I think- anyway at eighteen she came to me one night and told me she was pregnant. She got an abortion."

"Renee," I said running a hand down my face "Bella hasn't told me any of this. Yes, it's sad that she didn't tell me but it's the past. I think you need to cut your daughter some slack. She is an amazing strong and beautiful women. She makes me happy and she is a damn good mother to Emmylou. I don't understand why she treat her like shit, but it needs to stop." I left her there and walked up to my bedroom where Bella slept peacefully. I changed and crawled into bed beside her. I'd ask Bella about everything in the morning.

"Wake up." Bella said and jumped on top of me. "Wake up handsome man." She straddled me and leaned down to kiss me. "What's wrong?"

"You overdosed on cocaine?" I asked and her expression changed to complete horror. "So it is true?" She slid off me and sat at the edge of the bed.

"She told you didn't she? She told you everything." Bella mumbled. I moved to sit next to her and she looked up at the ceiling and mumbled "Don't cry Bella, don't be weak."

"What?" I asked confused.

"I was sixteen and stupid okay? I made a horrible mistake. I'm guess she told you about the abortion too? I decided I couldn't bring a baby into a household where my mother was a rotten bitch. I had no money, I just couldn't do it." she took a deep breath and stood up. "It's my past and I'm sorry for not telling you it's just embarrassing."

"Hey," I said standing and taking her hands in mine "I'm not mad that you didn't tell me. I understand, it's your past and it should stay in the past. I love you for you." I leaned down and kissed her. "I can't stand you mother by the way, I might not make it another six days with her." Bella laughed and pulled my downstairs for breakfast.

**XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella had been hiding from her abusive ex-boyfriend James for three years making sure he never knew he had a daughter. Bella finally returns home to Forks after almost eighteen years and rekindles her love with all her friends. Bella plans to stay relationship free, that is until she makeouts with Edward, Chief of Police and best friends brother, on one drunk night out and soon admits she's attracted to him.**

**Chapter 8**

I may have found a job." I said cutting up some pineapple one afternoon. Edward set the newspaper down and looked at me. "As a maid...at the Denali household."

"You're kidding me right?" he said. "Is this like an joke or something? Am I getting Punk'd?" I shook my head no and placed the pineapple in a bowl.

"No. It's an open job and my mother is here for four more days and I can't stand being with here all day." I told him.

"Bella you hate her! What makes you think you're going to like her family? Hell she visits her family almost every day!" he shouted.

"I need the money Edward, I'm not working and Emmylou needs things." I mumbled. He walked over and threw two fifties on the counter. "I don't want your money."

"Bella just take it. It's not a big deal."

"But it is. I'm not useless I can make my own money."

"I'm not saying you're useless but you think going to work for a family, whose daughter you hate, is going to make you happy?" he shouted.

"Stop yelling at me like I'm a child." I told him.

"Stop acting like one." He mumbled and picked up his money and went to work. My mother walked downstairs and looked at me.

"He's not going to marry you Isabella, might as well start saving up for when he kicks you out." She grabbed a water. "Might be sooner than you think." I thought about throwing a spoon at the back of her head as she walked away but I decided to not do that.

The rest of the night went by slow and around seven, when Edward was supposed to come home, was when I started to worry if he was coming home."Momma who gonna watch me when you wouhkin'?" Emmylou asked as I folded laundry.

"Uh you're probably going to start going to daycare sweetie." I placed some of her clothes in a basket. "You'll make a lot of friends."

"Wheuh daddy? He tuck me in the best." Emmylou said as I set her on my lap. She hated going to bed without Edward calling her or tucking her in.

"He's probably super busy." I carried her upstairs and laid her in bed. "Want me to read you a story?"

"No I jus want daddy." she mumbled and stuck her thumb in her mouth. I kissed her forehead sat downstairs on the couch waiting for Edward. I drank coffee, did ten jumping jacks, anything to keep me awake. When I finally I couldn't take it anymore at around three in the morning I started to walk upstairs when the front door opened.

"Are you insane." I hissed walking up to him "You don't call or text? It's three in the morning Edward."

"I worked late." He mumbled hanging up his jacket and walking into the kitchen.

"You were supposed to be home at seven to tuck Emmylou in, were you even thinking about her when you decided to work late?" I yelled

"Bella stop, I'm not in the mood. I had a rough night and I just want to go to bed." He grabbed a bottle of water. I pushed him back by his chest.

"Stop acting like an asshole. This is not the Edward I know. So what if I want to work for the Denali's? I want a job Edward, it makes me happy to work okay? You're acting like such a dick. This isn't the Edward I love." I sniffed and wiped my hands over my cheeks. "Sleep on the couch tonight." I walked upstairs and tried not to slam the door closed but I did. Edward was acting like a child.

"Mommy." I left Emmylou tugging on my covers. "Mommy please wake up." I rolled over and looked into Emmylou's big eyes. "I no feel good." I sat up and placed my lips to her foreahd, she was really warm.

"Come on let's go check your temperature." I carried her downstairs, looking at the clock and seeing it was only five in the morning. I walked past Edward who was passed out in the recliner, and set Emmylou on the kitchen counter. I grabbed the thermometer and placed it under her tongue.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked walking in in nothing but boxers.

"She doesn't feel good." I said taking the thermometer out of her mouth. "A hundred and three." I panicked, she was never this sick. "She's never had a fever this high."

"We'll take her to my dad." Edward said running back into the living room and grabbing his uniform and pulling it back on. I slipped on some flip flops and met Edward in the car.

"Momma I scauhed." Emmylou said after I placed her in her carseat and Edward started the car. "What wuhong?"

"We're gonna go have Grandpa Carlisle look at you, is that okay?" I asked and she nodded. "Please hurry." I told Edward. We got there in fifteen minutes and I could hear Emmylou crying in the back.

"Hi sweetie." Esme said when I ran up to the door with Emmy in my arms. "Carlisle is in his office go ahead and take her in there." I went into his office and set Emmylou on his desk.

"She's never been this sick." I told him "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing at all. Kids get sick all the time Bella. Why don't you go get Emmylou some juice why I check her over okay?" I kissed Emmylou on the head and headed for the kitchen but stopped just outside when I heard Esme talking to Edward.

"I see you're still in your uniform. I know you didn't work the night shift tonight." Esme said. "What did you do?"

"We had a fight and I slept on the couch. Mom she wants to work for the Denali's." Edward said. "She hates Tanya."

"It is a job Edward, she obviously doesn't care who it is as long as she's making money." Esme huffed "If she wants to work for them who cares."

"I'm just trying to protect her."

"Did you explain that to her?" silence "Stop being an ass Edward, I taught you better than that. You two are in love and need to communicate, understand me?" I decided to make myself known and walk in.

"Um can I have a glass of juice please?" I asked Esme. She smiled and got me what I needed. I carried it back to Carlisle's office and Emmylou was smiling sweetly at him.

"Look mommy brought you juice." I helped her drink it. "I gave her some medicine, and she should be good to go in a day or too. She might sweat it out in her sleep."

"Promise she's okay?" I asked and he nodded. "I'm so sorry for waking you up Carlisle."

"It's fine, here's the medicine and give her a spoonful tomorrow night before bed and that's it." He led me out of his office and Edward stood at the door. The drive home was silent and I expected Edward to say something but he didn't. I carried Emmy upstairs when we got home and she fell asleep right away.

"Where were you?" My mother asked from the guest bedroom doorway. "I heard you two fighting."

"Emmylou was sick, I had Edward's dad look at her. Go back to bed." I mumbled walking into my room. Edward was pulling on plaid pajama pants.

"I'm just changing then I'll go back to the couch." he said.

"No stay." I mumbled before he could walk past me. "It's hard to sleep when you're not with me. Please stay Edward." He opened his arms and I stepped in them and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I was an asshole and I'm sorry. If you want to work for the Denali's then do it, I'll support you one hundred percent." I sighed and looked up and kissed his chin. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Edward**

"Emmylou if you jump off that chair one more time I'm gonna throw you in the woods." I said and Emmylou laughed and skipped over to me.

"Why we makin' momma buhestfast?" She asked tilting her head to one side.

"Because I love you mom and she deserves this, I acted like an ass last night" I told her "and when you have a girlfriend, like I do, you have to spoil them as much as you can. Well at least that's what Grandma Esme told me."

"Who gonna spoil me."

"You're spoiled every day. Today is all about your mom and I'm going to take her to dinner tonight and you're going to go stay at Aunt Alice's and then Renee is going to a hotel."

"Can I eat too?" Emmy asked as I piled Bella's food tray up with pancakes, bacons, orange juice and a single rose in a vase.

"Yes now let's go." I said nudging her with my leg towards the steps. I saw Renee peak at us when Emmylou opened our bedroom door and ran in.

"MOMMA WAKE UP!" Emmylou shouted jumping on our bed and waking Bella up. "UP UP UP!"

"Ow Emmylou stop." Bella groaned and sat up. "What is that?"

"Daddy made it, it's fouh you." Emmylou said eyeing the food as I sat it in front of Bella. "He say he love you and he gonna spoil you today momma."

"Really?" Bella blushed looking up at me and picking up her fork. "Well I love him too but is there a reason?"

"He act like an ass." Emmylou smiled and my mouth dropped opened. After explaining to Emmylou that she should never repeat that word again Bella fed us all bits and pieces of her breakfast.

"This was very nice." Bella smiled. "Is there anything else going on I need to know about?" Emmylou nodded.

"We're having a special dinner date, just us, and we'll have to house to ourselves when we get back." I smiled.

"I would love that." Bella smiled. "Why don't you two go eat more food while I get ready." I carried Emmylou downstairs and found Renee in the kitchen.

"You three left very early in the morning last night." Renee said drinking her coffee. "I also heard a fight."

"It's none of your business." I said setting Emmylou in her high chair and setting some food in front of her. "Emmylou wasn't feeling well so we took her to my father, he's a doctor."

"Successful doctor," she mumbled "is he married?" I chuckled softly and shook my head in disbelief, this women was crazy.

"My parents met my mom's freshman year of high school and my dad's senior year. They dated and my father got my mother pregnant at sixteen. They've been together ever since. They got married when my mom was twenty. They've been married for twenty eight years."

"You have siblings?"

"My brother Emmett is thirty two, then there's me-I'm thirty one-and my little sister Alice is twenty five."

"You're mother had you all so young." I waited for her to insult my mother but she didn't. "I had Bella when I was twenty three."

"That's good." I cut more pancake and set it in front of Emmylou. "You're staying out tonight right, at the hotel?"

"Yes. Then I'll be back to grab my stuff and I'll be on my way in the morning." I breathed a sigh of relief, she was going to finally leave.

"Daddy can I have mouh juice?" Emmylou asked handing me her sippy cup. Renee followed me to the fridge.

"When are you going to tell her that you're not her real father?" she whispered. "It is ridiculous that she does not know."

"Listen," I said pointing at her "do not mess with my family's life. Mind your own damn business and when you leave here do not ever call to visit again."

**Bella**

"Do I look stupid?" I asked Alice when Edward and I dropped Emmylou off with them for the night. Alice looked over my tight blue dress and tall black heels.

"You look stunning, I like that you curled your hair." Alice smiled. "You honestly look amazing Bella."

"You're glowing," I smiled "make sure Emmylou has her juice before bed. Give her a spoonful of the medicine before bed and then she should be out."

"We're going to be fine." Alice smiled. "This is good practice for Jasper and I." She placed a hand on her flat belly.

"Good luck." I smiled. I walked over to Edward, who was holding Emmylou, and leaned up to kiss her cheek. "Be good tonight okay?"

"Puhmoise to come back?" she asked with tears in her eyes. "You no leave me fouheveuh?" Tears filled in my eyes and I held them back.

"I promise I'll be back in the morning." I told her. I walked to the car and took a deep breath as I waited for Edward. It was hard leaving Emmylou, I usually never did except with Esme and Carlisle.

"She's going to be fine." Edward said walking up and kissing my cheek. He opened the car door for me and I climbing inside.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"A nice Italian restaurant that I heard about from a couple guys at work." The drive took twenty minutes but the restaurant was amazing looking. As soon as we were seated I looked across the room and my eyes froze. "What?"

"Tanya is sitting across the room." I said setting my napkin on my lap. "Let's just focus on us tonight." I smiled and looked at how nice Edward looked in his deep blue button up and dress pants.

The waiter came over and Edward ordered a bottle of their finest wine. "Are you excited to go to work?" he asked.

"I guess." I shrugged "I've always worked and it will probably be nice to get back into it." I picked off a piece of bread. "Edward don't get mad but Tanya's walking over here." Tanya's heels clicked as she walked over.

"Edward," she smiled. "you look amazing. It's so nice to see you. Oh, hi uh what is it again...?" Her gaze could kill a child.

"Bella." I said quietly.

"Right Bella the new maid at my parent's house. That should be fun. Anyway Edward remember you promised my parent's that you'd take me as your date to their charity ball. It's in two days." Tanya placed her hands on her hips. I could feel Edward squeeze my knee under the table.

"Right I didn't realize that it was coming up so soon." Edward huffed "Sure yeah I'll still take you to the ball. If that's all you wanted you could leave."

"Fantastic. Oh one more thing," She reached for a water pitched on another table and before I could react poured it on my head. "clean that up...maid." She slammed the empty pitched on the table and walked off.

The whole restaurant stared. Angry tears formed in my eyes and I rushed out of the restaurant with Edward on my heels. "Bella wait up." I went to the passenger side and waited for him to open the doors. "Stop running."

"Just take me home." I told him. "This was such a bad idea, nothing can ever go right. First my mom making insults and now this."

"Take a deep breath." He said placing his hands on my shoulders.

"No she still loves you, she ruined a night that was supposed to be very special." I sniffled and turned away. "Please let's just go home." The ride home was awkward because Tanya honestly did ruin the night. I knew Edward planned to have sex with me tonight and I was ready, but now I was just angry and hurt by her.

"Need help?" Edward asked when we were back up in our room and I struggled to unzip my dress. I nodded and he came over and slowly undid my zipper, letting his knuckles graze my spine. "Bella please don't let her ruin our night." He slipped my strap down and kissed my bare shoulder.

"She just knows exactly how to ruin everything." I mumbled. I turned in his arms and pulled his face close to mine. "I won't let her ruin tonight." Our mouths crashed together and our kiss turned passionate. I quickly unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulders. I felt my dress slip down my body leaving me in nothing but my underwear.

Edward picked me up and laid me on the bed, making sure not to crush me. The only time his lips left mine was when he removed his pants and boxers and his erection sprang to life. I pulled his face back down. His hands slipped down and pulled my underwear and threw them on the ground. He trailed kisses all over my body causing me to moan and I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

"I love you." He whispered when he positioned himself by my entrance and thrust inside me. I felt discomfort because he was so big but as soon as he started moving I began to feel pleasure. He thrust faster and then slower making me want more and more and when I felt myself about to come I dug my nails into his back and moaned his name. I few seconds later he also found his release. Edward collapsed on top of me and whispered in my ear how much he loved me. I knew then that I would make sure nothing tore Edward and us apart.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Silence, that's what I heard. No little footsteps, no banging pots and pans. Silence. I stretched and noticed that some of my body was sore. I rolled over and Edward's side of the bed was empty, cold too which meant he had been gone for awhile. I opened my eyes and saw a piece of paper lying on his pillow.

**Got called in, didn't want to wake you. Love you**

**Edward**

I sighed and jumped into the shower, noticing when I got out that I started hearing little footsteps. I grabbed a robe and peaked in the hallway, Emmylou skipped up to me. "Hi momma, Aunt Ali heuh." I jogged downstairs and Alice sat on the couch watching television.

"Well well, isn't it little Bella." Alice smiled "Come sit and talk to me little one, tell me how your night went."

"Well we didn't have dinner because Tanya was there and poured a pitcher of water on me." Alice's mouth dropped open. "And then we came home and...went to bed."

"Went to bed? Must have been some slumber party because I see a little hickey on your neck." I blushed and brought my robe up around my neck. The house phone rang and I ran to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hi Ms. Swan this is Marie Denali, I just wanted to let you know that we'll be having you start in two days, you'll actually be helping out at our house for a ball we're having."

"Okay." I answered.

"Fantastic I'll see you then." I slowly hung the phone up and slumped against the counter. Great my first day at work was going to consist of me watching my boyfriend hangout with his ex. Fan-fucking-tastic.

**XOXO**

**(Sorry for taking so long. My computer crashed and I had to wait until I got my anti-virus so I could write. Won't happen again, promise!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella had been hiding from her abusive ex-boyfriend James for three years making sure he never knew he had a daughter. Bella finally returns home to Forks after almost eighteen years and rekindles her love with all her friends. Bella plans to stay relationship free, that is until she makeouts with Edward, Chief of Police and best friends brother, on one drunk night out and soon admits she's attracted to him.**

**Chapter 9**

I looked stupid. I stared at my appearance in the bathroom of the Denali house, my hair was half pulled back with my curls falling down my shoulders. My uniform is what made me look stupid, I wore a short black dress with a white apron and black pumps. Typical maid dress, I officially hated my job.

I jumped when someone knocked on the door. "Uh, Ms. Swan please come out a lot of the guests are here." I took a deep breath and stepped out into the kitchen. A couple other maid were there, one had dark brown hair, her name was Jane. The Denali house was huge, I mean they had a ballroom!

"Hey Bella, so here's what's going to happen. It's not a long ass ball where we have to serve a full course meal, thank god, but we do have to make sure we have the little snack foods out all the time." Jane said handing me a tray. "They touch you sometimes, the men, just smack their hands away."

"What?" I asked following her down some steps. "Why?"

"They're horny? I'm not sure but they do it all the time so don't be alarmed. One time I threatened to punch the guy in the face and I almost got fried, I need this job. I have three kids and my husband's a fire fighter."

"I have a daughter." I smiled "Maybe we could get together some time, have a picnic or a barbeque?"

"That would be cool, I have two boys and a girl." Jane smiled and we both pushed the swinging doors open that led to the massive ballroom. "Let's talk walking." We split up starting at opposite ends and offering food to the guests. I was close to the middle when someone pinched my butt. I was ready to give whoever it was an earfull but turned and was face to face with Alice.

"Did I scare ya?" Alice giggled wrapped an arm around Jasper's waist.

"Yes don't do that. " I looked at Alice's long red dress "You look amazing Alice. You too Jasper, you clean up very nice."

"Thanks is Edward here?" she asked looking around.

"He's coming with Tanya." I grumbled.

"You know how he is, when he promises something he keeps that promise." I huffed because it was true and it was one of the things I loved about Edward, he always kept his promises. "You should probably go, I see Mrs. Denali looking at you." I ducked away and went into the kitchen to grab more finger foods. The night dragged on, I saw Rosalie and Emmett and talked to there for a minute before moving on. On my third trip to the kitchen I grabbed a class and filled it with pop, I was getting tired and my feet were killing me.

"Holy hell am I tired." Jane smiled when she burst through the kitchen door. "Just two more hours. I can get my babies and go home to bed."

"It's my first time leaving my daughter with a babysitter, it's some sixteen year old girl that lives next to my boyfriend and I." I sighed "I haven't had the chance to call and I know she's asleep by now."

"I know how you feel, I was the same way. A couple more rounds of food and trust me time will fly." she took a sip of my pop and handed me a new tray. "Off we go." This time around I saw Edward. He wore an amazing black tuxedo that fit him perfectly in just the right places. We locked eyes and I gave him a small smile.

"What is this?" A man asked walking up and pointing at my tray.

"Bruschetta." I smiled and the man went to grab a piece but his other hand snaked around and grabbed my butt. I dropped my tray startled and the whole room grew quiet. I quickly got on my knees and started picking up my mess, tears of embarrassment flooded my eyes.

"Deep breath," I heard Jane say as she knelt next to me. "don't look at anyone just keep your head down." She helped me stand and I made my way back to the kitchen. "Don't cry Bella."

"I just feel embarrassed." I mumbled wiping at my cheeks. "Is it ever going to get any better, working for them?"

"In time." she whispered "For now I think you should just make your way over to the handsome man that was staring at you."

"That would be my boyfriend." I blushed fixing my tray. "He's Tanya Denali's date."

"I hate her." Jane said "She tried to hit on my husband before and it was disgusting. Thankfully he loves me enough to never cheat but I couldn't help but worry." Walking around again felt horrible considering everyone looked at me. When I walked up to Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie I wanted to burst into tears. I wanted to be hanging out with them but I felt like the help. I was the help.

"You okay?" Rosalie asked wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "What happened?"

"That stupid asshole grabbed my ass and it just startled me." Edward tensed up and I touched his arm. "Don't worry about him okay. Just enjoy your night."

"You hate this don't you?" Emmett asked and I nodded "I'm sorry Bella."

"It's fine. I'm going to get back to work but you all have a nice night." I told them. For the next two hours Jane and I did the same thing as well as some other maids. We walked and walked took a small break and walked some more. Once Jane and I cleaned up our trays I pulled off my heels and placed them in my purse.

"Here's my number." she handed me a piece of paper. "Text me and we'll figure something out. You work with me mostly so every two days we will see each other."

"I'll text you, see you later." I smiled walking to my car. I almost fell asleep driving room I was so drained. I dragged my feet up the steps and stumbled through the front door.

"Hey baby." Edward said looking at me from the couch. I waved and threw my purse and coat on a chair. I collapsed in his arms and snuggled up against him. "Someone's sleepy."

"My feet hurt so bad Edward, and I'm so tired." I whined "Carry me to bed please.?" I heard him chuckle and then stand up. Before I knew it I was safely in his arms.

**Edward**

I felt someone pulling on my hand and slowly opened my eyes to see Emmylou standing in front of me with tears falling down her face. "What's wrong?" I asked fully alert.

"I's wet the bed." she cried quietly "I's souhy daddy." Her cries grew louder and Bella stirred beside me. I didn't want her waking up because of the long night she had.

"What's going on?" Bella mumbled and cleaned up. "Emmylou what's wrong?"

"She peed the bed." I said getting out of bed and picking her up. Bella followed and took Emmylou from me.

"Go change the sheets in her bed and then let the mattress air dry. I'm going to go give her a bath." We split ways and I did was Bella instructed. When I walked back upstairs to find Emmylou standing on our bed while Bella helped her change into new pajamas. We cuddled back in the bed with Emmylou between us and to my surprise I fell back asleep pretty quickly.

"What's this?" I asked holding up a piece of paper with a number on it. We were sitting in the kitchen eating lunch while we watched Emmylou play with Barbie in the backyard.

"Some really sexy guy came up to me last night and slipped his number in my hand." My face must have shown I was pissed because Bella laughed "It's the girl that I work with number, we want to get together."

"Jane Finland?" I asked and she nodded "Her husband he so cool, well like bro cool." Bella giggled "He is. We actually went to high school together, we've been friends for awhile."

"Then you'll have no problem if I ask them to join us for a nice barbeque tonight?" she chewed on her bottom lip. "Please?"

"I don't care." I shrugged "Gives me some guy time since I'm around chicks all the time."Bella reached over and slapped me on the arm. "Just saying."

"You can make hotdogs, Emmy loves hotdogs and I can make potato salad. Jane will probably bring something, maybe pie."

"Why don't you call her?" I suggested setting my plate in the sink and walking to the back door. "Tell her to tell Ben to bring beer." I walked outside just as Emmylou threw the green tennis ball for Barbie.

"Daddy," Emmylou said looking up at me "when you gonna mauhy momma?"

"Uh well, I'm not sure your mom even wants to get married. Why are you thinking about this?" I asked her.

"I dunno." she grabbed the ball when Barbie ran back and tossed it again. "Momma watch wedding shows."

"Doesn't mean she wants to get married." Emmy shrugged. "You going to tell me why you want me and your mom to get married?" I bent down so I was face to face with her.

"I wants a baby to play with." she ran her hands through Barbie's fur.

"You have your baby dolls." I said kissing her forehead.

"Edward they'll be here at two." Bella yelled out from the back door.

**Bella**

"Your sons are a spitting image of Ben." I told Jane as we sat at the patio in my back yard. Ben was a little shorter than Edward but build just the same, muscular and strong. He had short blonde hair and green eyes.

"I know, Gracie looks like me though." Jane smiled. We watched as Emmylou and Gracie chased Barbie around the yard while Edward and Ben watched a football game from inside the house. Jane's two boys ,Marcus and Nate were playing catch with a football."It's so amazing how Edward has taken the role of dad for Emmylou"

"I'm a lucky girl." I blushed "Apparently Emmylou asked Edward why we're not married because she wants a baby to play with."

"Oh my," Jane laughed "I don't think my kids ever had to worry about that. I met Ben in high school, got pregnant at seventeen with Marcus and then when I was twenty I had Nate and then I had Gracie when I was twenty two. They have people to play with."

"Do you want more?" Jane smiled and nodded a yes "I would love more kids but I don't think Edward does. Sometimes he says it's so hard just taking care of Emmylou."

"Maybe bring the idea up to him sometime, see what he says. That's what I do."

"Maybe." I whispered.

"I'm so happy we got together. We have to do it again, maybe we can do a little double date. I love dates since I rarely go on them."

"We tried going on our first date but it got cut short when Tanya poured water on my head. Other than that are alone time is when we put Emmylou to bed."

"Wait till you have three kids, after they go to bed is the only alone time you have if he's not working." Jane was right.

"Hey babe," Ben said sticking his head out the back door "make sure you take off for next week."

"Why?" Jane asked.

"Edward has a lake house and invited us down with the kids for that weekend, it should be fun plus Gracie already likes Emmylou." Ben smiled.

"I didn't know Edward had a lake house." I told him. Two weeks. "I can't go."

"Why?" Jane whined.

"I'm visiting an old friend that I haven't seen in awhile. You guys go though, maybe I'll make it in time to hangout with you guys."

"What friend are you going to see?" Edward asked appearing in the doorway.

"My old friend Jake and his father Billy." I gave him an apologetic smile. "But go down anyway it'll be fun."

"I'll think about it." Edward smiled. The rest of the barbeque went well and around eight Jane went to pick up Gracie to leave but she clung to Emmylou as Emmylou clung to her.

"No leave momma." Gracie whined

"We'll have another play date soon." I laughed as I helped Jane pull the girls away from each other. When they finally left Emmylou whined and cried but I just knew she was tired so I ignored her.

"Who are these people you're going to visit?" Edward asked as I loaded dishes into the dishwasher.

"I knew them when I was an Arizona. They were basically my only friends there and they have been ever since." Edward nodded "What's wrong?"

"I just wish you would have told me that's all." I felt guilty, I should have told Edward I'm just not used to mentioning my business to other people.

"I'm sorry it honestly slipped my mind." I said kissing his cheek. "The lake house sounds fun, maybe Emmylou and I could go down another time?"

"Yeah." Edward smiled. "It's not going to be a very fun family trip without you there." I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Don't be sad, I'll call you I promise and I'll text you."

"I don't like this Jacob kid, I haven't even met him." I decided not to tell Edward that the while time I lived in Arizona Jake had a massive crush on me.

"Babe it's fine." I laughed "I'm not leaving for two weeks, we have tons of time with each other." His sand snaked around and placed it on my butt.

"Come to the lake house." Edward whined and buried his face in my neck. "Please, please." He started kissing my neck. "I'm begging."

"Fine." I laughed wrapping my arms around his neck. "I'll reschedule." He kissed me square on the mouth.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"How many times is that?" I asked collapsing next to Edward after a night of amazing sex. He rolled off me and took a deep breath.

"Three times I think. Yes I'm sure it was three times." Edward laughed. He pulled me close to him and kissed the top of my head.

"Jane wants to have more kids with Ben." I said quietly. "Isn't that crazy they already have three little ones."

"I mean they love kids I would assume they would want more." Edward said.

"Do you ever want kids." I asked him.

"Yeah I would love more kids ones day." Edward smiled "Do you want more kids?" Why was I getting so nervous.

"Yeah-I mean sure." I coughed "Do you want kids with me?" He rolled to his side and looked me in the eyes.

"When the time is right I would love to have kids with you Bella. If they're anything like Emmylou I want a hundred kids with you."

"Thank you." I said smiling "For being you and being so loving. For accepting Emmylou and I into your house. I love you so much."

"I love you too, We've know each other what, almost three months, I've never loved anyone as much as I love you."

**XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella had been hiding from her abusive ex-boyfriend James for three years making sure he never knew he had a daughter. Bella finally returns home to Forks after almost eighteen years and rekindles her love with all her friends. Bella plans to stay relationship free, that is until she makeouts with Edward, Chief of Police and best friends brother, on one drunk night out and soon admits she's attracted to him.**

**Chapter 10**

"BELLA!" Alice yelled when Edward pulled up to the massive lake house. Alice launched herself in my arms. "I've missed you my beautiful Bella, how are you?"

"I've missed you too and I'm feeling sick to my stomach." I chuckled "I think it was something I ate." Alice placed a hand to my forehead.

"It's not a fever." I swatted her hand away and got Emmylou out of her car seat. "Aren't you excited to spend two days with the whole family?"

"Hey little Bella." Emmett said walking over and giving me a high five before going to help Edward with our bags. Emmylou clung to my leg and sucked her thumb.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked as I picked Emmylou and followed Alice into the house.

"She's just putting all her clothes away." Alice said and opened the front door and we entered the huge living room. "I know it's big, seven bedrooms six baths."

"Holy crap," I looked in at the kitchen and that as well was huge. "I can't imagine what our room looks like." Alice let us upstairs and the third door on the right she opened. "Nice." It was big with a king bed, flat screen, two dressers and a bathroom.

"Princess Bella," Rosalie shouted from down the hall and skipped over to us. "how is my lovely girl?"

"Fantastic." I smiled "I think the little one needs a nap let me go lay her down." I brushed past Alice and tucked Emmylou into the bed Edward and I were sleeping in.

"Shall I make us a nice drink?" Rosalie smiled as I followed her into the kitchen "I can make the pregnant girl a non-alcoholic drink."

"Shut up," Alice laughed and slid up on a stool. "we have another appointment next week. I hope it's a girl so I can take her shopping and to the spa. But we won't know till a little later."

"Rosalie you're the only one left to have a child, when are you popping one out?" I asked as she poured some vodka in a red cup.

"Whenever Emmett decides to stop ignoring me." she mumbled "We got in a fight about how much he works and he's barely spoken to me for the past week. It sucks because ever since Alice got pregnant it's made me want a baby and I want to talk to him about it."

"I'm sorry." I said wrapping an arm around her. "Maybe this weekend will solve things? If you want I could have Edward talk to him."

"That would be good." She sniffled and wiped at her cheeks. "Thanks Bells." She poured in some Snapple and I took my cup from her. "Here preggers, take the Snapple juice."

"If we're going to talk about depressing matters how about the fact that Jasper won't have sex with me." Rosalie and I both laughed "I'm serious, he's afraid he's going to yanno hurt the baby."

"Did you explain that it's impossible?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes and he won't touch me until he gets the okay from the doctor so maybe after my next ultrasound I'll be a happy pregnant lady."

"What about you Bella, anything depressing happening in the Cullen/Swan household?" Rosalie asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Nothing just that I fell like crap. I worked last night really late cleaning with Jane and my stomach and head is killing me." I whined.

"I'm excited to see Jane, I remember seeing her at the ball and I've met her before but never actually hung out with her." Alice said. We heard heels clicking on the floor and Esme walked in with two bottles of vodka in her arms.

"What?" She asked when we all gave her a funny look. "Just because my little daughter is pregnant doesn't mean we all have to suffer."

"I love you Esme." Rosalie said kissing her on the cheek.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Ben please watch them." Jane told her husband as he helped his sons zip their jackets. All the boys were going on a short night hike. Emmylou and Gracie wanted to go so it would give us girls some alone time.

"They'll be fine." Ben smiled and kissed Jane square on the mouth. "Twenty minutes tops." We all gathered around the dining room table and chatted about anything. After about ten minutes the mood changed.

"Jane," Rosalie asked and stumbled a little when she sat down. Emmett had yet to speak to Rosalie and because of that Rosalie just kept drinking and drinking. "how long have you and Ben been married?"

"Six years, I got married when I was nineteen." Jane said.

"Rosalie you're so drunk maybe you should go lay down." Alice said slowly moving the drink in front of Rosalie away from her.

"I want Emmett," tears filled Rosalie's eyes "guys I just really want him here. I'll apologize I'll do anything for him not to hate me."

"Hey Rosie," I moved my chair over to her and took her hands in mine. "Emmett does not hate you, he loves you so much."

"Rosalie, you don't know how much Emmett loves you. He could never hate you because you are his life." Esme smiled.

"I just want him here now," she began to cry "can you call them and tell them to come back I need to apologize now." I nodded and grabbed my cell phone to call Edward.

"Come back to the house," I told him "Rosalie really needs Emmett so come quickly." I hung up without him answer and tried to control Rosalie as she sobbed. Alice had told me Rosalie was an emotional drunk but not this emotional.

"Calm down Rose," Esme said walking over and wrapping an arm around Rosalie's shoulders. "it's not good to get worked up like this. You could have a panic attack."

We all heard the backdoor slam open and a booming voice. "Where is she?" We heard big footsteps and Emmett ran into the dining room and moved me out of the way to kneel next to Rosalie. "What's wrong Rose?"

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed and threw her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry for fighting with you please forgive me. I hate that we haven't spoken and I'm scared you're going to leave me."

"Rosalie I could never leave you." Emmett said helping her stand. "Let's go upstairs and talk okay?" Rosalie nodded and Emmett held her hand as they walked upstairs.

"Mom look at this fish." Marcus said running into the room with a dead fish in his hand. Thank god he was wearing a glove. Jane gave him a small smiled and examined the fish.

"Very nice, are you going to keep that?" Marcus shrugged "It's going to start smelling, I don't think it's a good idea."

"You're right, I'll tell dad to throw it back in the woods." Marcus smiled and ran back outside.

"How were you not completely grossed out by that?" I asked as I sat back in my chair and Esme did the same.

"Marcus and Nate bring the strangest animals into the house and then let them go when I tell them I don't want them." Jane laughed "It doesn't gross me out, ever since they brought in the dead rat nothing grosses me out."

All the guys started piling in the dining room. Carlisle walked in and kissed Esme on the cheek and whispered something in her ear that made her blush. "We're going to bed." Carlisle smiled and Edward and Alice made a gagging sound as they walked upstairs.

All the guys pulled up chairs next to their wives. Ben and Jane were the cutiest to watch. Marcus rested in Ben's lap while Nate and Gracie relaxes in Jane's grasp. Emmylou was sound asleep in Edwards arms and sucking her thumb.

"Just think," Edward smiled looking at Alice and Jasper "seven months and you'll have a little one running around."

"I know and I think it's both of their bed times." Jasper said pulling Alice up my her hand and leading her to the steps. "Night ya'll."

"I think it's time we get these little ones to bed as well." Ben said picking Marcus up in his arms. Marcus and Nate had a room for themselves and Emmylou and Gracie had a room as well. After tucking them all in I changed my clothes and crawled into bed with Edward.

"So how do you think the first day went?" Edward asked.

"Fantastic. Emmylou loves hanging out with Gracie, I'm so happy she has a friend here to play with." I yawned. "My head still hurts though." I cuddled up into Edward side and rested my head on his chest. "Edward turn the television off."

"My show's on." He whined and I tried to snatch the phone away but missed. "Just let me finish it please."

"Whatever." I mumbled and rolled away from him. After a couple minutes I heard the television click off and a strong pair of arms haul me across the bed. "Thank you."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Jane was a machine. She was up at eight on the dot and was making breakfast. I could smell it from my room. I dragged Edward out of bed and found Ben, Marcus, Nate, Emmylou, and Gracie all sitting at the kitchen table while Jane cooked breakfast.

"This is her slow pace," Ben laughed when he saw Edward and I staring. "morning at our house are kind of like this." Before we knew it the whole house was sitting at the table eating Jane's amazing food.

"Ben you are one lucky man." Jasper said as he ate his third pancake. "This food is amazing Jane." Alice slapped Jasper on the back of the head. "But Alice is the best cook ever."

"Bella aren't you going to eat?" Esme asked when she noticed I was just pushing my food around my plate.

I shrugged "I'm still not feeling well. " I glanced over and Rosalie and Emmett who were acting like love sick teenagers, feeding each other. It made me happy to watch.

"It could be just the flu," Carlisle said eating. "I would see how today goes and if you're still not feeling well after today then I'll look you over."

"Maybe you should go lay down," Edward whispered "relax today."

"No we're going to the lake and I want to come." I told him "I'll be fine I promise you." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

It was hot and I hated my life. I sat on the side of the lake while everyone else was on a boating fishing and jumping in the lake. I had thrown up just before we were going to walk to the lake and Edward said that there was no way I was going on the boat.

"So stupid." I mumbled crossing my arms over my chest. I felt left out and I also felt like I was acting like a little kid but at the moment I didn't care.

"Hey Bella," I was startled when Esme walked up behind me and sat down next to me. "why didn't you go on the boat?"

"I got sick and Edward told me I had to stay back." I grumbled. "Why didn't you go?"

"I hate boats." she sighed "One time Carlisle took me on a small one and I guess there was a hole and we started sinking, ever since then I refuse to go on a boat."

"That sounds horrible." I chuckled. We sat in silence for a few moments.

"You changed Edward, did you know that?" I shrugged "You did, he used to work non-stop, barely ever came to family events. Ever since he got out of the marines something was different but he found you and Emmylou and something changed."

"I don't think that I changed him, maybe he just found whatever was missing. If anything he's changed me. He taught me what the meaning of love is. I love him so much and he's such an amazing dad to Emmylou, I don't know what I'd do without him Esme. I love him."

"No I think it was you that changed him. You're so special to him Bella and I don't want you to ever forge that, no matter what happens." she smiled. "Come with me, I think I might have figured out why you've been feeling so crappy lately." I followed Esme into the house hoping it was a powerful drug that would help me sleep.

**Edward**

Bella had been acting awfully strange ever the everyone went boating and swimming. First when I went to go kiss her she moved away. She said she didn't feel good but something else was up I could tell. I asked the girls to see what was wrong but they all said that she just didn't feel good.

"Bella is acting weird." I told the guys while we sat outside by the fire drinking. "She's been acting weird towards everyone actually."

"I've noticed that." Jasper said. "When Alice was talking to Bella she completely like blanked out, that's pretty weird."

"Yeah I heard her mumble to Alice that she didn't feel like talking about baby stuff, she loves talking about baby stuff." I said.

"Maybe it's that time of the month." Bella said relaxing in his chair. "Jane's a raging bitch during that time."

"I heard that." Jane shouted from inside the house and we all laughed.

"But I seriously don't know what's wrong with her. I hope I didn't do anything."

"I doubt it." Emmett said "Let her just cool off for the night. Maybe sleep on the couch, I don't know don't take my advice."

"Hopefully she's just sick or something." I mumbled. Bella had never seriously ignored me except for the time before we met. This was just weird to me, I had to have done something and I had a feeling one of the girls knew. I cornered Alice in the kitchen. "What's wrong with Bella?"

"I wish I knew because she's been so spaced out the whole night. It's our last night here I would like to have a little fun but she's being an alien." Alice said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Did dad look at her?"

"Yeah and she's fine, at least that's what he says." I huffed, I was getting nowhere "Just give her space right now. Maybe that's just what she needs."

"What about what I need! I need to know what the hell is going on with my girlfriend and it seems like no one knows." I growled.

"Go ask mom or dad!" Alice said and walked past me.

I found my dad in the living room reading a book while my mom sat next to him reading a magazine. "Hi Edward, what do you need?" My mother asked when I walked in and sat in the chair across from them.

"What's wrong with Bella? I know you two know and I want to know." I told both of them. "Now."

"Go talk to her." My dad said simply. Was I an idiot or what? This whole time I had be asking other people for answers I could have just walked up to Bella and asked. I jogged up the steps and found Bella in our bed. She was sitting with her back against the back board and looked up at me when I entered the room.

"Hi." She said when I walked in and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong Bella? You've been acting weird all night, barely have spoken to anyone and even told Alice you didn't want to talk about baby stuff. You love baby stuff."

"My dad used to say, be nice to everyone always smile and appreciate things because it could all be gone tomorrow, I think that was his way of saying he'd never leave me." she said quietly.

"And he hasn't left you. He's always watching you and you should never forget that." I told her. "Is that about your dad?" She shook her head. "Then what's it about?"

"If something happened and it freaked you out would you leave me?" she asked as tears formed in her eyes.

"What are you talking about I would never leave you." I told her.

"But it's not the right time." she cried "It's not the right time and you're not ready I know you're not I've heard you tell people that."

"Bella ready for what you're making no sense." I yelled. Help me out here I feel like a deer in head lights."

"Don't hate me please, I'm begging you not to hate me." She slid off the bed and began to pace back and forth. She kept talking to herself and whimpering, I couldn't take it anymore I was about to burst.

"BELLA TELL ME!"

"I'M PREGNANT."

**XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys, I know I haven't been posting for awhile but my mom had recently gotten sick again and she actually has passed away. I'm taking some time with my family to grieve her loss so I will not be posting for awhile. I'm sorry but I hope you all understand. She was my mom and the most amazing women in the world.

XOXO

Anastasia


End file.
